


The Diner

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is passing through a small town on her way back to her life in Republic City, but it seems like fate has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami walked into the diner and looked around. It didn't seem like anyone else was there. Perfect, she didn't want to be bothered. She took a booth in the back of the diner, as the  _Seat Yourself_ sign instructed her to do. She made herself comfortable and looked out the window. She made a face at the gathering storm clouds; she wasn't looking forward to driving back to Republic City during a heavy rain. That aside she enjoyed smaller towns like this: the sense of family, everyone knowing everyone, and the willingness to help someone in need. However, the best part was that she was barely recognized.

She was broken out of her daydream when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked towards the person and was struck speechless at the beauty of the woman staring down at her. Dark hair framed a tanned face, she was obviously from the Southern Tribe, but it was her sky blue eyes that held her captive. A small blushed graced Asami's pale features when the woman raised her eyebrows.  _Spirits, this woman is beautiful._

The woman spoke, "Sorry if I'm interrupting your thoughts or something, but what can I get for you?"

Asami's green eyes flashed as she smiled gracefully, "I was thinking just some tea or coffee. I'm not tremendously hungry, but I needed to get out of the car."

"We've got some nice Fire Nation blends. How about that?" Asami nodded. "Anything in particular you want?"

Asami shrugged, "Surprise me, um I didn't catch your name."

"Korra."

"Hello, Korra. I'm Asami." She gently held out her hand. Korra flashed a crooked smile and wrapped her fingers around Asami's hand and held it firmly. After a few long seconds, she released it meeting Asami's deep green eyes.

"Well, I'll have your tea out in a few minutes, Miss Asami." Korra turned and retreated back to the kitchen. Asami grinned as she admired Korra's well-rounded backside.

* * *

"Hey Bolin, can you put on some water? I've got to grab Old Man Tenzin's noodles."

Bolin turned to face Korra; "You know he hates it when you call him that."

"Well, he can deal with it."

Bolin laughed and playfully punched Korra's shoulder. "As long as you don't call Pema 'Old Woman.'"

Korra laughed, "I do like living, Bo."

Bolin and Korra turned when they heard a low whistle. Mako walked to them with a large smirk. "Did you guys see that hottie in the back booth?"

Bolin straightened up. "Hottie? In this town?"

Korra looked at both of them and grinned. "Her name is Asami."

Mako snapped his head up at Korra. "Asami," He drawled. "I like it. Rolls off the tongue."

"I swear, bro, you are just too much sometimes," Bolin said flipping the switch the turned the heat on under the water. "Just let the lady sit in peace."

"No, Bolin, you've got to see the girl. She's gorgeous."

"I don't know, Mako. It looks like she has a few brain cells so she may know better than to pay your tricks any mind." Korra piped up. Mako rolled his eyes and grabbed his scarf off the nearby coat hook.

"Can you guys closeup? I've got plans tonight. I'm catching the tram into Republic City, have to meet up with the girl from the last time we went bar hopping."

Bolin and Korra glanced at each and Bolin waved him off. "Ah, just get out of here. We'll take care of things." Mako smiled and ducked out the front. Bolin stood silent until he heard the front door shut. He then turned to Korra.

"You know, he's a fantastic brother and friend. If someone is in need he'll drop anything to help, but he's kind of a dick when it comes to women," Bolin said while shaking his head. "I still don't understand how he's better with women than you or I."

"Yeah, well at least you're a guy. Women, usually, think I'm just being over-friendly when I try to hit on them." Korra said scooping noodle soup into a bowl. "Can you run the water and a tea bag out to her? Just a random Fire Nation blend, she said to surprise her. I'm sure Tenzin and Pema are going to talk my ear off for a few minutes." Korra took the bowls and exited the kitchen towards Tenzin and Pema's usual booth.

"I've got you covered." He called after her.

* * *

Asami glanced up and a smiling man placed a cup and a tea bag in front of her.

"It's a honey and sweet grass blend, a personal favorite. I'm Bolin." He flashed a sweet smile at her.  _Wow, Mako was not kidding. She is a hottie._

Asami smiled back. "Asami. This is a nice little place you've got here. Is it usually this quiet?"

"Well, it's almost closing, but during the morning and lunch hours most of the town is in here. There's only three of us so it can be a little challenging." Bolin stopped and looked at her closely. "I'm sorry, you just seem familiar to me. Have we met before?"

Asami shook her head slowly.  _Fuck._ She waited for it to hit him and saw it play out on his face when it did. "You're Asami Sato from Republic City, aren't you? The daughter of Future Industries CEO Hiroshi Sato?" Asami sighed and nodded. Bolin smiled.

"Well, that's just fun. Welcome to our little town. Anything else I can get you?"

Asami raised her eyebrows. "Wow, most people don't react like that. People, usually, want to talk my ear off about the Satomobiles, my fashion, or what have you. This is a nice change of pace. Oh Spirits, that probably sounded hopelessly conceded."

Bolin waved it off. "You're just a normal person like the rest of us." He said. Asami motioned to the seat across from her. "Please, Bolin, if you're not too busy would you like to sit with me? I haven't seen a truly friendly face in quite a long time."

* * *

"The usual for the Old Man and his lovely wife." Korra said placing bowls in front of Tenzin and Pema.

"I'm not an old man, Korra," Tenzin said with his usual disapproving scowl. Pema swatted at his handed. "Oh, Tenzin, she's just pushing your buttons. Besides, she got it right when she said I was lovely so we can let it go."

Tenzin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know, every time you guys take a night from the kids you come here. I have never understood why that is. Why not head to Republic City? Why not do something more exciting than sitting here eating the same noodle soup?" Korra said, crossing her arms.

Pema and Tenzin smiled at each other. "Korra, when we have a night to ourselves we just want to have some quiet time together," Pema said slipping her hand in Tenzin's. Korra felt a pang of jealousy as she watched them stare lovingly at each other. "When you are really in love with someone, just sitting with each other in a comfortable atmosphere is all the excitement you need."

Korra smiled wistfully, "I wouldn't know anything about that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Then the next thing we know Korra is jumping in the river because the police were closing in. Mako and I tried to jump in after her, I made in alright but Mako's pants got caught on a branch. He was just hanging there yelling at us to stop. I tried to lift him off of it, but Korra just runs up and rips him off the branch. Not only did it rip through his pants but also his boxers. He had to run out of town and hike it back here with his ass hanging out of the back of his pants. Mind you, it's a four-hour hike." Bolin and Asami roared with laughter.

"Oh Spirits, that's just too fucking funny. I've never experienced anything like that." Asami said between fits of laughter.

Bolin playfully nudged her foot. "You come out with us for a night and you won't be saying that. We're wild." Asami lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip of her tea.

"Please, one mention of my name and I'd get us out of any trouble we'd come across," Asami said nudging him just as playfully. Bolin placed his hands on the table.

"Then it's settled. We're planning another bar run this Friday night. You're coming with."

"Oh dear, what's happening here?" Korra said looking at Bolin. She turned her head to Asami and met her eyes. She smiled slowly. "Is he roping you into something?"

"All I'm saying is that the lovely Asami here should join us on our bar binge this weekend," Bolin said. "I told her The Branch Story."

Korra laughed as she lifted her apron over her head. This granted Asami the opportunity to see the rest of Korra's body. A tight pair of jeans accentuated sculpted thighs. Her eyes traveled up Korra's body and she was able to make out a well-defined stomach and broad shoulders from under her crisp white t-shirt. Asami had to wet suddenly dry lips. Bolin moved to the other side of the seat, making room for Korra. She sat next to him and locked eyes with Asami. They smiled sweetly at each other.

"I love that story. Honestly, it gets better every time." Korra said with a smile.

"I think my brother would disagree with you. So, I've invited Miss Sato here to join us this weekend."

Asami winced at the mention of her last name. Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait. Sato, like Satomobile Sato?"

Asami nodded silently. Korra smiled. "Well, that's neat, Miss Asami Sato. What are you doing here in our sleepy little hamlet?" Asami let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm honestly just passing through. I'm driving back from an engineering lecture in Ba Sing Se. I'm helping my father design the latest line of Satomobiles. I needed to get out of the car and stretch my legs. Not to mention the weather is so dreary and your diner was open." Her eyes flicked over to Korra. "I'm glad I came in."

"Well, I'm glad too." Korra blushed slightly and Bolin nudged her thigh from under the table.

Bolin looked back and forth at the two women and chuckled to himself. Korra was adorable when she was trying to flirt.

Asami leaned back on the bench. "I'm honestly surprised at your level of friendliness. I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, we only just met."

"Well, the same can't be said for Korra but I'm a pretty good judge of character. Plus, the three of are famous for our small town friendliness."

"You speak so definitely."

"I do, because after The Branch Story you know you want to go out with us," Bolin said before the three jumped when a loud crash of thunder rocked the diner. Bolin looked out the window to see the gathering storm clouds.

"Looks like it's going to be a big one. Damn, Korra, we're going to get soaked walking home." Korra groaned and let her head fall back onto the wall. Asami fingered the wrapper for the tea bag.

"I could give you guys a ride home on my way out of town. It's the least I can do." Asami said looking from Korra to Bolin.

Korra cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

"You guys didn't treat me any differently when you found out who I was. I just spent the last week having people kiss my ass because of who my father is. Believe me, it gets old. It's nice to meet two people as down to Earth as you two. Plus, you've captured my interest with your small town friendliness."

"Hey, I'm not going to complain. It's about nine thirty anyway. We should probably close up shop. I've already cleaned things up so we can sleep in a bit tomorrow." Bolin said as Korra stood up. She pumped her fist into the air. "Sweet! You're the best, Bo."

Bolin shrugged. "You could stand to say it a little more often. I enjoy praise. I'll go take care of Tenzin and Pema. Can you close out the register?"

Korra nodded. Bolin walked to the other end of the diner and Korra turned back to Asami.

"He talked your ear off?"

"Not really. I enjoyed talking to him."

Korra shifted a bit. "He's single."

"Not quite my type, if you catch my drift," Asami said with a grin.

Korra raised her eyebrows. She studied this woman as she stood up. She was taller than Korra but only by a few inches. Black hair fell well past her shoulders. Korra's eyes drifted lower. A snug blouse covered an ample chest and an equally snug skirt emphasized her curves and long legs.  _Spirits._ Korra could spend an entire day just looking at this woman. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip as her eyes traveled back up Asami's body. Blue eyes locked with amused green ones.

"Were you just checking me out?" Asami placed her hands on her hips.

Korra cleared her throat nervously. "Sorry. Here, follow me and I can ring you up when I close out the register."

Asami followed Korra closely as they walked to the front of the diner. Korra avoided eye contact as she pulled Asami's check off the rack. "Well, with just the tea it comes out to two yuans." Asami reached into her pocket and pulled out a roll of yuans. She pulled out a fifty-yuan note and handed it to Korra.

"It's actually the smallest note I have. Just keep the change."

Korra's head snapped up at Asami. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. I always tip more for cute waitresses." Asami said with a chuckle when she saw the blush play across Korra's face. She mumbled a quiet thank you and shoved the change into her pocket. Asami grinned. Something about this woman stirred something in her. There was just a raw magnetism Asami felt when she spoke with Korra. Asami sighed and chastised herself.  _Spirits Asami. It's been maybe an hour. Are you that desperate?_

Korra was relieved when Bolin trotted over with Tenzin and Pema. Not that she minded Asami's flirting, but she was just so beautiful. Korra's brain just stopped working around beautiful women. Korra shook her head.  _I've known this woman for less than an hour. How could I be thinking like this?_

"Dinner was delicious as usual, Korra. Thank you." Pema said with a satisfied smile. Tenzin nodded and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "I couldn't agree more. Please come by sometime and we can return the favor. So, how much do we owe you?"

Korra shook her head. "No, it's on me. Don't worry." Tenzin and Pema looked at each other then back at Korra. They smiled and stepped in to hug her. Korra blushed and hugged them back.

"Well, we better be heading back. Thank you again." Tenzin glanced at Asami and smiled politely. "Goodbye, all."

Bolin looked at Korra. "Wow, where'd you get the money to pay off their meal? We can't really write it off."

Korra tossed Asami a shy smile. "I got a really nice tip." Asami was stunned. She had selflessly spent Asami's tip on someone else, instead of just pocketing the money.  _Wow, she's incredible. I've hardly met anyone who would do that._  Asami reached in her clutch and pulled out a set of keys. "Well, just tell me where to go."

Bolin and Korra grabbed theirs jackets and Bolin spoke. "We live on the edge of town. It's about a twenty-minute drive. If that's too much we can hoof it."

Asami shook her head. "I'd like to think I've just made two new friends and I will not have you two walking out in this weather." She crossed her arms. "Now, both of you to the car now."

"Well, I'd like to think Bolin and I made a new friend too," Korra said, smiling softly.

The three moved to the door. There was a crash of thunder and lightening, and then the downpour began. Korra's laughed. "Of course. Right as we go to leave, I'll lock the door." Asami shifted a bit. She had left her jacket in the car. She was going to soaked by the time she got to the Satomobile.  _Fan-fucking-tastic._

The three stepped outside and the wind immediately swept Asami straight into Korra. Their bodies knocked together. She felt Korra's breasts pressing into her back. She bit her lip. Hard. Korra's hands landed on Asami's hips in an unconscious attempt to catch her. Korra was barely able to stifle the moan climbing up her throat when she felt Asami's backside pressed into her core. Their senses returned and the two women jumped apart.

Korra turned quickly and locked the door. Asami stood trying to catch her breath. "Come on! Which car is yours?"

"The only one in the parking lot."

Bolin brought his hand is his face.  _Damn it, Bo. You're an idiot. Korra is not going to let this one die._

"I'm letting that one die, Bo!" Korra shouted over the wind. Bolin sighed.

They rushed into the rain to the Satomobile, but Asami stood under the awning for a moment. She inhaled deeply and ran out into the rain herself. She let out a soft whine when the cold rain came in contact with her skin. In a matter of seconds, her clothes and hair were dripping wet. She used her key fob to unlock the doors. Bolin shoved Korra at the passenger side door while he quickly made his way to the back seat. Without a thought, Korra swung the door open and dove in, barely having time to move the stack of papers in the seat.

Asami ran around to the driver's side and hurried in. She sat for a moment and wiped the water off of her face. Korra glanced over at her and had a sharp, yet silent, intake of breath when she saw Asami's wet clothing beginning to cling to her body. Korra could see the details of Asami's black lace bra. She forced herself to look away. Bolin finally broke the silence.

"Well, that was fun."

Asami looked at him from over her shoulder. "Hardly, I'm sure I look like a drowned mooserat." She started the engine. "Where to?"

"Take this road to the second intersection and turn right. We're on the road all the way home."

Asami nodded and pulled out of the parking following Bolin's instructions. Korra looked at anything but Asami. They fell into silence, yet again. After making the turn at the intersection, Asami began to shiver.  _I'm freezing. I need to change or I'll get sick._  "Um, are you guys ok with letting me come inside to change? I need to get out of these clothes. I'm freezing."

Korra finally looked away from the window. She saw Asami grip the steering wheel tighter in an attempt to keep from shivering so much. "Of course. I'll grab you a towel too so you a dry off some."

Asami glanced at Korra at smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality." At this Bolin rolled his eyes. "Ugh, really? You don't have to be so formal. Korra and I are just regular folks. You don't have to do that high society thing with us. Plus, you know, new friend thing."

"Bo, be nice. She just has manners. It's a foreign concept, I know." Bolin leaned forward and pinched Korra's cheek. Korra slapped his hand. Asami barely stifled a laugh. She cleared her throat and did what she could to mimic her mother's most stern yelling voice.

"Children! That is enough!"

Bolin and Korra froze. They both dropped their hands and leaned back into their seats. Korra blinked. "Wow, that's deeply programmed." Asami let out a laugh at this.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Asami said with a chuckle. "So, which one is it?"

"It's about another half mile. The red brick house."

Asami nodded. A few seconds later she heard something rattle around in the engine. She raised a cautious eyebrow and slowed her speed.  _Shit. It sounds like the fan belt. I don't have a spare._  A few more moments later Asami's fear was realized. She heard felt the belt snap and she struggled to keep the car steady as she pulled it off to the shoulder. She slammed her hands down on the steering wheel.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Korra placed a hand of her shoulder to calm her. "What just happened?" Bolin leaned forward.

"The damn fan belt just snapped. I don't have a fucking spare. Which means I'm fucked until I can get another one. Plus, I'm in the middle of nowhere. I seriously doubt this town has any kind of a repair shop."

Korra shook her head. "No, we don't. Most people just walk around town and if they need to get anywhere they just hop the tram to Republic City. Look, we're just a few hundred feet from the house. Why don't Bo and I push it there? You can figure out what to do while being someplace warm and dry."

Asami sighed and hung her head. "No, it's fine. I'll figure something out. I wouldn't want to impose." Bolin sighed. "You really have to cut this out. Korra and I are just being your friends."

Asami lifted her head to look at them, she smiled softly and spoke. "I'm sorry. I don't really have any friends. I'm not sure what I'm doing."

"It's what decent people do. I know we haven't known you longer than just a few hours, but you seem to fit right in with us. I think with a little effort you could be worthy to join our ranks."

Asami couldn't help but laugh. Bolin had a good point. Just in the little time they had spent together, she felt a certain sense of ease that came from talking to them.  _Hm, I wonder if this is what's it's like to actually know real people. I think I like it._  "Alright, I accept your offer. I'm still freezing." Korra nodded and turned to Bolin. "Alright. Let's do this."

The two jumped out and rushed to the back of the car. Asami put it in drive and she steered as they pushed. After a few minutes, she turned into what seemed to be a driveway and put the Satomobile back in park. Bolin ran around and opened her door. "Pop the trunk and Korra can grab your bag. After that go to the porch." Asami nodded and did what she was instructed to do. She sighed a sigh of relief when she reached the covered porch. She heard her trunk slam shut and saw Bolin and Korra hurry towards her, bag in hand.

Bolin pulled out his keys and unlock the door. He stepped aside to let Asami in first. Asami stopped and looked around. This looked like a home, not her father's mansion. That wasn't a home. It was a sterile monument to his riches. This was warm and inviting, albeit quite messy. She smiled inwardly at the mounds of clothing, various weights, and sports gear strewed about the room. She noticed a well-used punching bag in the corner.

Korra slipped off her jacket and hung it up. "Sorry, the place is such a mess. I wish I could just blame the guys, but some of it is my fault too." Korra took one of her dry jackets off the rack and gently wrapped it around Asami's shoulders. "Here, this should help a bit. You can use the bathroom in my room to freshen up. Now that I keep very clean."

"And what is why with Mako and mine's bathroom?"

"Other than the fact it should be condemned?" Bolin raised his middle finger at Korra and Asami let out a laugh. She picked up her bag and looked at Korra. "Mind showing me where to go?" Korra nodded and led her up the stairs to her room.

"It's a nice little two bedroom. Mako and Bolin share the master bedroom and I have my own private room. There's a small office that can function as another room, but none of us want to clean it up. It's basically just an oversized closet." She pushed open the door to her room and let Asami enter.

She looked around the room. It was partially as messy as the downstairs was. She noticed the tribal paintings and pieces on the walls. She stepped closer to admire the headdress on the nightstand.

"Are you from the South?"

"Yeah, I am. I moved to the United Republic when I was old enough. Wanted to see the world and such. Now I miss it. I'm saving up to take a trip home. My father is actually the Chief. He insists on sending me money, but I came out here to make my own way. I'll do it myself."

"I admire your conviction. You're a fascinating person."

Korra smiled warmly at Asami. "Thank you. Now go change. I don't think you want to get sick." Asami returned her smile and went into the bathroom. When she shut the door behind her Korra dropped down on her bed. A slow smile came to her face.  _Wow, she is amazing. I feel like we've been friends for years. But why does she have to be so damn attractive! I can't stop staring. Spirits, the way her blouse stuck o her body. Ugh. It's been too long since you've had a date, Korra. Pull yourself together. A classy woman like that wouldn't go for you._ Korra shook the thoughts from her mind and shut her eyes.

* * *

Asami shut the door behind her and leaned against it.  _Wow, she is amazing. I've never met anyone like her. I don't even know if she likes women. She seemed like she was checking me out but maybe not. Even if she did a woman like that wouldn't go for you._ Asami sighed and stripped the wet clothes from her body. She rooted through her bag for clean clothes.

All there was were her sleep clothes, an oversized t-shirt and a pair of old sweatpants. She slipped off her wet bra and shrugged to herself. A hung them around the shower curtain rod. She doubted that Korra would mind. She reached for a towel in the cabinet and dried her hair. It had downgraded from wet to damp when she finally gave up. She hung the towel next to her clothes.

She put on a dry bra and slipped into her sleep clothes. She found her hairbrush and fixed her hair. Looking in the mirror, she noticed her makeup was less than perfect. She found her wipes and took it off. She sighed, inspecting herself in the mirror.  _Well, I was pretty._


	3. Chapter 3

She opened the bathroom door quietly to find Korra with her eyes shut on the bed. Pushing her Satomobile had obviously taken it out of her. Asami turned back and grabbed another clean towel for Korra's own hair. She walked around and placed a gentle hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Hey, Korra, I'm all done."

Korra's eyes open slowly. They widened as she took in the sight in front of her.  _She's still so beautiful even without makeup._ Asami saw her reaction and looked down at herself.

"I know," She said with a smile. "Less than glamorous." Korra shook her head.

"No, not at all. I think you look adorable." As soon as the words left her mouth her faced turned bright red.  _SHIT! Did I just say that?_

Asami raised her eyebrows.  _Did she say adorable?_ Korra sat up on the bed and silently accepted the towel from Asami's hands. She took her hair down and began to towel it off. Asami couldn't help be stare as she watched Korra's dark hair fall around her face. Korra tossed the towel to the other side of the bed and looked up at her. Asami smiled.

"Now you're the one who looks adorable."

Korra blushed again. "Me? Not at all."

Asami gathered her courage as she looked into bright blues eyes.

"Well, I think so." She sat next to Korra on the bed. "Don't sell yourself short. I think you're beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Well, probably not. He wouldn't be my type."

Asami raised an eyebrow.  _So she is…_ Korra interrupted her thoughts by brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. Her fingers lightly brushed Asami's cheek. It was her turn to blush. She jumped back involuntarily. Korra dropped her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to startle you."  _Korra, you jackass!_

"No, it's fine. I'm just a little cold. I think I got a little chilled because of my lack of appropriate clothing for the rain."

Both women fell into an awkward silence. Korra swung her legs around and sat on the edge, like Asami. Their eyes locked. A slight blush rose upon their cheeks. They were sitting close. The tension in the rooming was absolutely stifling. Asami shifted nervously, when Korra had brushed her cheeks it had sent a shock through her. Korra offered Asami a weak smile. There was a raw magnetism.

Before either one of them realized what was happening they both began to lean in. They stopped just inches from each other, both breathing heavily. Asami's eyes slide shut as she leaned in the rest of the way. Her lips met Korra's softy.

Their kiss was gentle. Asami placed her hands on either side of Korra's face drawing her in closer then wrapped them around Korra's shoulders. Korra slipped her arms around Asami. The kiss grew hungry, each fighting for dominance. Korra pulled away slightly, but Asami drew her back in. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to feel. Korra pushed her back on the bed. Asami pulled Korra down with her.

Korra's eyes met Asami's. "Asami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pounce." Korra attempted to lift herself up, but Asami stopped her.

"No. Don't think. Just feel." Asami whispered before pressing her lips to Korra's.

Korra's eyes searched Asami's. "Are you sure?"

Asami silenced her with a kiss. "I need this. Just feel."

She crushed their bodies together. Korra's mouth caught the moan Asami let slip. She ran her hands freely up and down Korra's back, feeling the muscles contracting.

Korra's lips left Asami's and moved down to neck, nipping and sucking gently. Asami tangled a hand into Korra's dark hair. Her hands slid between them and she cupped Korra's breasts. Korra pulled away and let out a soft moan of her own. Yes, Korra just wanted to feel. Asami slid her hands under Korra's shirt. She roughly pushed Korra's bra aside and cupped her bare breasts. Korra propped herself up on her elbows. Her eyes slid shut and her breath became ragged as Asami's thumbs teased her nipples. She wanted this. She  _needed_ this. She sat up and pulled her shirt off her head, taking her bra with it.

Asami gasped at the sight in front of her. She leaned up and took one of Korra's nipples in her mouth. Her tongue twirled around it and Korra threw her head back and gasped for breath. Asami dug her nail into Korra's bare back. Korra's hands pushed Asami's shoulders back. Asami looked at her with questioning eyes. Korra's eye darkened as she reached down and pulled Asami's shirt off. Asami reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it across the room. Both women had become drunk with desire. Neither one could offer an explanation for this, all they knew was they need to  _feel._

Korra's mouth found one of Asami's nipples and she sucked hard. Her eyes slammed shut and her hands held Korra in place. Korra managed to pull away and move to the other one. Asami's arched her back, driving her center into Korra's. She pulled her head up and brought their lips together. Korra nudged Asami's thighs apart and settled between them. Asami's tongue slid past Korra's lips meeting hers. Korra rocked her hips forward. Asami moaned into their kiss. Her hands slipped between them and began to fumble with the button on Korra's jeans. Korra sat up and undid the button. She just began to slide them off when there was a knock on the door.

They froze.

"Hey, girls. I heated up some nice soup. I figured that would make us all feel better. I'm going to go set the table." Bolin called through the door.

Korra and Asami looked at each other and the reality of the situation began to sink in. Their eyes widened and Korra jumped off of Asami. She grabbed her shirt and bra and threw Asami hers. The two women dressed in silence. Asami spoke first.

"Korra, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said softly.

"It's ok, Asami. It's not like I tried to fight you off or anything. I wanted it just as much."

"I just- we met a few hours ago. I want you to know I'm not, usually, so wanton about these things. I'm sorry."

Korra adjusted her shirt and turned to face her. "Wanton?"

"Sexually promiscuous," Asami said quietly. "I don't think either one of use can deny what would have happened had Bolin not have knocked."

Korra nodded. "Well, I can admit that I wouldn't have minded." She said with a shaky smile, hoping she hadn't crossed a line with her soft humor.

Asami chuckled. "Neither would I. I just can't believe it happened so quickly. I don't, usually, hook up."

"I don't either. I mean I have on occasion, but it's nothing I'm proud of."

Asami stood and ran her fingers through her hair. "There have been times that I drunkenly brought women back home." She shook her head. "I just needed to feel. I guess, just like now."

Korra looked over at her and smiled softly. "I think we're all a little lonely. We all need to feel sometimes. I suppose I need to feel too." She tossed Asami a playful grin.

They two women looked at each other, both studying the other thinking about what could have happened. They were both relieved that the other had not reacted outrageously.

"I don't know about you but soup sounds good." Asami made her way to the door as Korra stood. She stopped and turned back. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Korra's lips. "I hope you don't think I'm some sex fiend. I'll admit, it's been a while and I do find you very attractive, but something about you just stirs something in me. I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like I've known you for years. I guess that the combination led me to, well, attack."

Korra placed a hand on Asami's face. "You don't have to explain. It's the same for me."

They smiled gently at each other and made their way downstairs.

* * *

Bolin hummed to himself as he set the table. He thought about Korra and Asami. The way they had been looking at each other. He smiled. He knew it wouldn't be long.  _I have a good feeling about those two._

"Sorry Bo. We got to talking."

"No, no. That's quite alright. It must be nice to have a girl around considering its just Mako and me all the time."

They sat at the table as Bolin placed bowls of soup in front of them. "It's a family recipe. My mom used to make it for Mako and me as kids. Steamed meat with a mixture various vegetables and spices. My favorites to add are red potatoes and nice ripe cabbage. I know a great guy who sells some down the road."

"That's actually how Mako totaled his Satomobile. Drove right into his cabbage stand." Korra said. She rose to arms to mimic the salesman. "No! Not my cabbages!"

Asami laughed. She brought a spoonful in her mouth. "Spirits, Bolin. This is amazing."

"Thanks," He said as he sat. "I've always had a knack for cooking and I've always really enjoyed it. I used to cook with my mom all the time, Mako and I both actually. We were total mama's boys. Our dad was just as smitten with her too. The whole family really revolved around how much we all loved her."

Asami placed her spoon on the table. "What happened?"

"One night Mako and I heard shouting in the living room. We came out of our bedroom to see my parents trying to fight off someone. He killed them both. Turns out he was a member of the Agni Kais who confused my parents with some hit he had. Mako and I were just boys. He was fourteen and I was thirteen. We've been on our own ever since." Bolin said fingering his spoon in his hands. Asami brought a hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Bolin."

"Oh, it's alright. Mako and I have come to terms with it. We just want to live our lives as best we can. We want to be the men our parents wanted us to be. That's how we carried ourselves. If we can do that, then they live on in us. My brother is everything to me. Well, my sister is too." He said smiling at Korra. "Korra has become another member of the family to us."

Korra shoved a spoonful of soup in her mouth in an attempt to hide her blush. Asami smiled at Bolin.  _How is he still single?_  She looked at Korra. "Can I ask your story?"

"Well, as you figured out I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. My dad was made the Chief after the civil war ended. He restored relations with the North. He is a hero to both tribes and needless to say I felt the pressure. I'm an only child so I had a lot of responsibility. My parents never put any of it on me, but everyone else sure did." Korra said leaning back.

She cracked her neck and continued. "When I was eighteen I decided I wanted to make my own way in the world. So, they sent me to live here with Tenzin. The man you saw at the diner, he and his wife Pema took me in. They became my set of second parents. Nevertheless, life did not turn out as glamorous and full of adventure as I had told myself it would be. I started working at the diner and that's where I met Mako and Bolin. They've become family to me, so we all saved up for a good couple of years and bought this place. We made it our home."

"I must say, you two are some of the most amazing people I have ever met. In everyone I've met and everything I've done, I have never met anyone like you two. I trust Mako is the same?"

"My brother is great. One of the kindest and most generous men you'll ever meet. He just shouldn't be allowed to date. He's awful when it comes to women. Just can't seem to figure it out. Hasn't kept a girlfriend for more than a few months."

Korra nodded. "I hate to say it, but he's right. He's not a womanizer, he just can't seem to keep his priorities straight."

Bolin laughed at looked at Korra. "And we wouldn't want him any other way." Korra nodded in agreement. Asami picked up her spoon.

"Well, I look forward to meeting him. Where is he?"

"In Republic City chasing some girl he met last time we were there."

The three of them shared a laugh. "So, Asami, you've heard our stories. What's yours?"

"What's there to tell? My father built Future Industries up from nothing. My mother died when I was young so it's just been the two of us for a long time. He taught me to be completely independent, neither one of us wanted me to be some spoiled princess. I had to work for what I wanted. Not saying I don't have him wrapped around my finger and I do use it from time to time, but I wouldn't be a good daughter if I didn't." She said and they all laughed.

"When I got older he started letting me work with him and the mechanics in his shop. I started drawing plans when I was sixteen. I've been heavily trained in engineering and mathematics. He's grooming me to take over someday. So, I understand Korra's pressure. It's just all the high society bullshit that gets to me. Everyone sucks up to me because they think it'll get them in good with my father. Yes, I like expensive clothing and jewelry, but I'm at home in a greasy jumpsuit, swearing up a storm, and making great Satomobiles."

Korra stared at this woman is amazement. No wonder she had thrown herself at Asami. Who wouldn't? Bolin leaned back in his chair. "See, you're a normal person like the rest of us." Asami grinned at him.

"Speaking of Satomobiles, do you have a phone I can use? I want to see if there is any way to get a fan belt out here. If not I can rig one up, but it would be a pain in the ass."

"Are fan belts different from each other? Mako's Satomobile is in the garage. I mean it's fucked so it's not going anywhere for a while. I'm sure he'd let you take his. I don't know shit about Satomobiles, but it's an idea." Bolin said between spoonfuls.

"I'd have to see what model he has, but that could work."

"He'll probably be back tomorrow if you don't mind staying the night."

Asami raised her eyebrows. Stay the night? With Korra around that could prove dangerous, but she wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity to get to know her more. She noticed Korra's eyes were on her. "I'd love to say if you'd have me."

"Great. I promise Korra and I aren't creepy axe murderers or anything."

"If you were I'd figure I'd be dead by now."

They all laughed. Then a puzzled look came over Bolin's face. "I'd offer you Mako's bed, but I like you too much for that. I don't want you to catch something. Plus, I snore like a Tigerseal."

Korra swatted at his arm. "Quit being so mean to Mako. Save it for when he's here to defend himself."

"I could sleep on the couch. It's not a big deal." Asami said finishing her soup.

"Nonsense. You're the guest." Bolin smiled slowly. "Maybe you could crash with Korra."

They snapped their head over at each other. Sleeping in the same bed?  _Spirits._

"I could take the couch and Asami could have my bed," Korra said nervously.

Bolin smiled again. "Again, nonsense. It would give you guys another chance for girl time, since I interrupted you guys when you  _got to talking_." He said looking at them with a sly smile.

Asami blushed deeply and Korra's face paled. "Spirits, you know." Bolin laughed at Korra. "Well, I do now. It was just suspicion earlier. Besides, you can't hide shit."

Asami buried her face in her hands and Korra jumped out of her seat and lunged at Bolin. He intercepted her and they began to grapple on the floor. Asami got up and grabbed Korra's wrist, pulling them apart. She began to drag Korra upstairs. "Thank you for the soup, Bolin. It was wonderful."

Bolin smiled triumphantly. "Have fun you two. I'll be sure to stay downstairs. Give you girls some privacy." Korra made one final attempt to lunge, but Asami proved stronger. She pushed Korra into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Well, that was embarrassing." She said sitting on the bed. Korra began to pace, obviously still fuming.

"I can't believe he got me like that. That bastard." Korra eventually gave up and sat next to Asami. "I'm really sorry about that."

Asami shook her head, "I'm pretty sure these are the kinds of things siblings do to each other."

Korra sighed. "They love to tease me because I don't date much. Mako jumps from girl to girl and Bolin has a girlfriend every few months or so. Then there's me. I have a girlfriend maybe once or twice a year and even then it doesn't last long."

Asami placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "It's the same with me."

"Then you guys should fuck each other!" A voice called through the door.

Korra jumped up. "You bastard! Get out of here! We're trying to talk!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out."

"Bolin!"

Bolin laughed all the way down the stairs. Asami sighed and Korra bumped her forehead on the door. "By the Spirits, I'll  _kill_  him."

Asami put her hands on Korra's shoulders, to calm her. "Don't worry. I can have my father make him disappear." Korra laughed and turned around. She slid her arms around Asami and pulled her into a hug.

"You make me laugh, you know," Korra said into her shoulder. "That doesn't happen with women much."

Asami brushed a few stray hairs out of Korra's face. "You make me laugh." She pulled out of her arms. "I don't know about you, but I want a relationship that our conversations are just as passionate as our night times activities."

"Quit reading my mind."

Asami bit her lip. "Maybe I was drawn to your diner for a reason." Korra shifted nervously. "I'd like to think so. Asami…" Korra stepped forward. Asami reached for her and their lips met again, soft and gentle. Korra pulled back and looked into Asami's eyes.

"Start as friends and see where things take us?"

"That sounds good," Asami said as she wrapped her arms around Korra bringing her closer. "Mind if we go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Korra nodded. "Me too." She gathered her sleep clothes off them dresser. "If you don't mind I think I'll change in the bathroom. I don't now is the best time for  _that_."

Asami chuckled and waved her off. Korra shut the door and Asami moved to the bed. She turned down the covers and slipped in. Korra emerged a short while later. She smiled at the sight of Asami relaxed in her bed. She felt like she had seen it a hundred times before.  _What is it about her?_  She pushed the stirrings of desire out of her mind as she slipped in bed next to Asami. Korra reached over and shut off the lamp letting the shadows claim the room. They lay in bed quietly, both very conscious of the proximity of the other.

"Asami? Um, can I hold you?"

"I'd like nothing else."

Asami moved to Korra's voice and felt her strong arms slip around her. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Korra's lips. It wasn't long before either of them fell asleep.

* * *

Bolin relaxed on the couch with a glass of Earth Kingdom rice wine."I hope they work out. I don't care if it's been less than a day. I can see it. They were meant for each other and I'm going to do what I can to help that." He took a sip. "And I really have got to stop talking to myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Matchmaker Bolin is on the case. I hope people don't react to the near hook up too badly. I'm just using it to help set up the raw attraction between these two. Anyway, hope y


	4. Chapter 4

Asami moaned and winced at the sunlight peaking in through the window. She nuzzled back into the pillow. She felt an arm slip around her waist and a warm body press against her back. A sleeping Korra pulled herself closer. Asami shivered when she felt Korra's breath on the back of her neck.  _Damn it, Korra. You're not making this easy._  She turned to face the sleeping southern warrior.

She looked so peaceful, almost child-like. She decided that mornings might not be so bad if she got to spend them like this with a beautiful woman in bed with her. It was, usually, a terrifying experience when Asami would wake up next to a woman. She'd, usually, do her best to find the nearest exit. Yet, more often than she'd like she would get caught and have to sit through the awkward experience of the post-hook up breakfast. However, this time she found herself at peace, smiling and thoroughly enjoying this particular morning moment.

She ran a soft hand up the length of Korra's arm bringing it to rest on her face. She smiled to herself.  _Yesterday was a day I know I'll never forget. This is a woman I'll never forget. Part of me wants her so badly. Hell, even if we decide not to pursue anything I'll always have this moment._ She was content. She didn't have these moments very often. Asami closed her eyes and let her mind pretend that she was content with everything in her life. Not just this moment.

She felt Korra shift and opened her eyes as the woman next to her turned and stretched awake. She glanced at Asami and yawned.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Truthfully? I haven't slept that well in years. I'm away from all the stress and anxiety of everything. It's nice." Asami said with a yawn of her own. "Plus, waking up next to a body like yours doesn't hurt either."

Korra groaned and covered her face with her hands. "It's too early for me to start blushing."

"It's just harmless flirting." Asami smiled.

"Harmless or not, I still blush too easily."

Asami chuckled and sat up looking out the window. "It's barely past dawn. I thought you said you were sleeping in?"

Korra sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "This is sleeping in. We have to be there to set up for the morning rush and it's a bit of a hike to get there. Mako keeps swearing he'll get the Satomobile fixed but so far nothing."

There was a light knock on the door. "Korra, you up yet? We have to leave soon."

"Yeah, I'm up. You can come in. We're decent." Korra said stretching again. Asami sat up and pressed her back against the headboard. Bolin opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

Bolin smiled. "Morning, Asami. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept really well."

"So, you're saying you could get used to it? This sleeping well."

"Well, yeah. I-wait a minute." She said pointing accusingly at him. Bolin roared with laughter. Korra groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"Like I told her, it's too early for me to start blushing," Korra said. "So, is Mako back yet?"

Bolin sighed and shook his head. "Doesn't look like it." Korra fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

"Well, what does Mako do?"

Korra glanced up at Asami. "He runs food and rings people up. Bolin acts as our personal master chef. I occasionally help him, but I mostly take orders. We get just enough business that this system works. Plus, there really isn't any room in our budget to hire a fourth person."

Asami simply gave the two a bewildered look and shrugged her shoulders. "I could help out until he comes back. I don't mind. I'm sure I'm capable of running food to about ten booths." Korra and Bolin looked at her. "I counted last night, considering that I was pretty bored there at first."

Korra sat up and looked at Bolin. "I'm not going to say no. We need the help. He probably overslept and is just going to be late. The trams don't run out here until later in the morning." Bolin nodded.

"Welcome to the team, Asami."

* * *

With Korra's permission, Asami quickly jumped up and started to rummage through Korra's closet for sensible work clothes. She decided on a pair of crisp jeans, a pressed black t-shirt, and her emergency walking shoes, which she always kept safely stashed in the trunk. She sighed and shook her head at the irony of her situation.  _I have everything else to be prepared for any situation except a fucking fan belt._  Korra walked up next to Asami.

"I hope you can keep up. We hike at a pretty decent pace. With the way we go about it, it, usually, takes about an hour or so."

"Go about it?" Asami raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"We mix it up to make it interesting. We run, jump off walls, and even do crazy flips. Pretty much anything that breaks the monotony of it all. It keeps us in pretty good shape too." Bolin's voiced called out as he ran past them. "Try to keep up, Asami!"

Korra took off after Bolin. Asami dashed after the two of them, as she thought to herself, " _Thank the Spirits I keep in shape."_  She watched in awe as Korra flipped over a downed tree branch. She was just as awestruck when she saw Bolin easily leap over the front of the parked Satomobile. They both turned back and called at her to keep up the pace.

Asami furrowed her brows. She _hated_  to lose. Asami Sato didn't lose. She increased her speed and was quickly approaching Korra. She reached out and grasped Korra's shoulders, effortlessly threw herself up in the air, flipped directly over Korra, and landed on her feet. She tossed a sly look over her shoulder as she took the lead.

Korra and Bolin stopped running and looked at one another.

"Hey, Korra. I think she's a keeper."

"Hell yeah, she is."

* * *

"Damn, Asami. That. Was. Incredible." Korra panted as they reached the diner's front door. Bolin nodded in agreement. He was too winded to talk. Asami had put them to shame this morning.

"I should have warned you. I don't like to lose. So, tell me what to do." Asami said placing her hands on her hips looking at Korra and Bolin expectantly.

This cheeky side of Asami stirred feelings in Korra. It made her feel great. Alive. She wanted more.

"Well, you can start by giving me a kiss," Korra said slyly. Bolin's eyes widened. Asami turned and smirked. She stepped forward and raised an eyebrow at Bolin. She quickly placed both hands on either side of Korra's face, pulled her in and kissed her fiercely. Before Korra had the opportunity to take advantage of the situation, Asami pulled away.

Bolin started clapping. "Way to go, Asami!"

Korra blushed deeply. Asami giggled. "Not only do I not like to lose. I don't back down from a challenge."

Bolin unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Well, then. I challenge you to date Korra."

Korra snapped her head up. Asami blushed a little. "Well, I don't think I'd complain, but we'll see what happens." Korra rushed behind the counter and banged her forehead on the wall.

"Guys, it's a little early to embarrass me," Korra called softly.

"What? You don't want to date Asami?" Bolin punched her shoulder playfully.

"I didn't say that." Korra slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Aha!"

Asami laughed.

"Damn it, Bo!" Korra yelled. She banged her head again. "Asami and I have known each other for a little over twelve hours."

Asami raised her eyebrows watching Korra carefully. Bolin raised his hands. "Korra, I'm just teasing. Besides, I thought you liked Asami."

Asami rested a hand on his shoulder. "Bolin, it's fine. It's been wonderful being with you guys. This is something that I'll hold on to forever." She sighed. "But, I think it's time I get my affairs together to head back to Republic City." Bolin sighed and placed a hand over hers. Korra looked up and rounded the counter.

"Relax. I don't want you to go just yet. I want you to stay. I'm just confused. I have this big rush of feelings and I need to process them. I'd like to have you around for that. We haven't known each other long, but I feel like it's been forever." Korra looked away. "And I don't want you to leave. That's what confuses me."

Asami cupped Korra's face. "You don't need to explain. It's the same for me. I don't want to go. I'm excited about being here." She looked over at Bolin. "Besides, we can't interrupt Bolin's work."

"Hell no, you can't," Bolin said with a big grin.

Asami took Korra in her arms and the two shared a brief hug. Korra stuck an arm out and drug Bolin into the hug. He brought the two women into a bear hug. Bolin pulled back and looked at Asami.

"Welcome to the family, Asami."

"Wow, in about a day I went from an engineering lecture in Ba Sing Se to holding two crazy strangers in a small town that I strongly suspect are axe murderers." Asami laughed. Bolin and Korra both made a face. "No, I'm with two people who have touched my life more in just one day than anyone else has in all of my life."

They pulled apart. "Alright ladies, we have a busy day ahead of us. Asami, can you handle it?"

"I got this. I'll make you guys proud."

"Korra go ahead and open the register I'll show Asami what to do."

"Aye aye." Korra said with a mock salute.

Bolin motioned for Asami to follow him into the kitchen. He stepped back to show her the order wheel. Korra takes the orders and puts them here. I'll take the ticket and set it next to the plate when the order is up. Then just come over, pick it up, and just take it to the proper booth. They order one to ten, left to right. We only have a few people who sit at the counter, but I take care of that. You'll probably be ringing people up too. Korra can show you how to work it. She'll open and close it so no worries."

Asami looked around. "I think I've got it." Bolin nodded and turned and flipped on the stove and griddle. He looked over his shoulder.

"So, you and Korra? You guys, well you know…"

"That is a no. We didn't. Last night we just talked and slept."

"What about when I knocked on the door?"

Asami shifted nervously. "Well, that was a different situation. We were in the throws of build up."

"So, you guys weren't having sex yet?"

"No. Close though."

"Ok, well I'm not going to feel that bad. I have a good feeling about you and Korra."

Asami smiled and looked at Bolin. "Yeah, so do I."

* * *

Asami heard the Bolin's bell ring. "Asami! Got another one! Two plates to four." She turned away from the register and hurried back to the kitchen.

"Got it, Bo. Two plates going out to four." Asami called as she picked up the plates. She smiled to herself. She was finally getting the hang of this. It was nice to do honest work again. She hated the parties and galas. She always felt she belonged in the garage with the other mechanics _._  She rounded to booth four and placed the food on the table. One of the men looked up at her.

"Well, you're new. Haven't seen you around town before." He said eyeing her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Just visiting some friends. I offered to help out. Let me know if you need anything else." She said politely. "With your meal, that is."

She rolled her eyes as the man catcalled after her. Korra glanced over in her direction. "Hey, Mao! Leave her be or my foot is going up your ass. Then I'll make sure the boys get a piece of you. Hell, then Asami herself would rip you apart." Asami threw her head back and laughed. Korra walked over to her a playfully bumped her hip.

"Sorry about that. These guys see a pretty face and they lose their manners." Korra said reaching for a new order pad. Asami grinned at her. "Then how do they contain themselves around you?" Korra blushed and shoved Asami's shoulder. Korra looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Six in the evening. Only a few more hours to go." Korra said stretching. "How are you holding up?"

Asami straightened up her hair that she had tied back earlier, "I'm really enjoying it. It's nice to do real work." She said leaning against the counter. "I almost envy you, living your own life."

"Mine isn't nearly as glamorous as yours is." Korra retorted leaning next to Asami. "I'd kill to travel or to even have half the cash you have."

Asami laughed. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. You know what's it like to live with the constant pressure of a public life. The expectations are just too much. The money just makes it even more complicated. I should tell you about the time my father tried to marry me off."

"Marry you off?"

"Yeah, the son of a wealthy socialite. That's when I had to tell him about my true feelings. He accepted it very well. I was extremely happy."

"And then what happened?"

"He tried to marry me off to the daughter of the same wealthy socialite," Asami said with a sideways grin. Korra giggled.

"My dad never tried that. He knew no man could ever handle me. Turned out no woman could for that matter."

"Well, they just don't appreciate a strong woman."

Korra flexed her arm showing off a well-defined bicep. "Strong as a Saber-toothed Moose Lion." Asami smiled and nudged Korra with her hip. They looked up when they heard the bell above the door. Mako stepped inside, looking a bit disheveled.

"Well. Well. Look who finally decided to show up." Korra said placing her hands on her hips.

Mako looked up and smiled innocently at Korra. He raised an eyebrow and smiled slowly when his eyes slid over to Asami. His eyes traveled up and down her body. He sauntered up to her and held out a strong hand.

"Hello, I'm Mako."

Asami smiled and slipped her hand in Mako's. "Asami, nice to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you."

Mako looked over at Korra. "Oh, really? Well, that's not important. The fact you're here is important. So, what brings you to our little community?"

"Mako? It's about damn time!" Bolin hurried out of the kitchen. "Lucky for you our little Asami here filled in for you. She's our family's newest member."

Mako looked at Asami and raised his eyebrows. Bolin leaned closer and whispered into his ears. Mako looked at Asami and then to Korra. His eyes lit up and he smiled warmly.

"Very nice. Asami, sorry about that." He stepped close to Korra and punched her shoulder. "Way to go, she's a looker."

"Come on, Mako. I'll fill you in on everything that happened when you were away. Let's let the ladies have some time."

Mako smiled and wrapped his arms around Bolin's shoulder. Asami rolled her eyes as Mako and Bolin retreated into the kitchen. "You were not kidding about him and women. It's nice he backed off so quickly." Asami said.

"Yeah, I guess Bolin is really going to push this."

"Korra, if you're uncomfortable we don't have to do this."

Korra sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable. It's just all happening so fast. I feel like this has been a daily routine for years. You being here and helping out, dinner last night and just everything." She bit her lip. "I can't get you out of my head and I don't know why."

Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder. "I'm just as confused. It hasn't been long, but I know I like you."

"I like you too." Their eyes met and they smiled. "So, when are you heading back to Republic City?"

Asami exhaled slowly. "I'm not sure. I need to get the belt fixed, but I should probably call my dad and let him know I'm not dead. I'm sure he could have someone run a belt out to me. I'd feel bad just taking Mako's."

"Will we still talk when you go back? I mean, we could still hang out when we take our little trips to the city."

"There's that, but maybe I was thinking that…never mind."

"Asami, what do you mean never mind?" Asami shook her head. "Tell me."

"I was thinking maybe I could stick around here for a little while. I could use the time to clear my head. I'm so stressed out." Asami said shyly. "I could probably pick up a place here in town. We could still hang out, right?"

Korra jumped forward. "Nonsense. You'll stay with me…us. Stay with us. We're family. We can clean out that spare room and you can have it. You could hang here with us."

Asami pulled Korra to her. "Spare bedroom? I was pretty comfortable in your bed. We shared it just fine last night."

"That works too." Korra grinned devilishly. "I think we can be friendly about it."

"Exactly." Asami smiled. She lifted her head from Korra's shoulder. "Do you think Bolin and Mako will be alright with this? I mean, Mako really. He might not want some strange woman hanging around the house."

"I don't think I'll have a problem with it," Mako said walking towards the two women. "I mean, Korra's girlfriend or not, it'll be nice to have a hot girl walking around the house."

Asami groaned and rolled her eyes and Korra punched Mako in the shoulder. "She's not my girl."

Asami shot Korra a sideways glance and winked at her. "Well, not yet." Korra blushed and rolled her eyes.

Mako chuckled and winked at Korra. "Looks like you might have your hands full with this one."

Korra smiled softly and locked eyes with Asami. "I'd like to."

Mako watched them and smiled. Asami glanced at him.

"What should I do now that Mako is back?"

Mako stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I could go home and take a nap."

"The hell you will! I could use help back in the kitchen!" Bolin shouted.

Asami visibly jumped. "Does he always know what's going on?"

Mako and Korra nodded. "I'm convinced Bo has eyes and ears everywhere."

"Why yes, I do. Now, Mako get your ass back here! Korra, Mao needs help. He's stuck again."

Asami cocked an eyebrow and looked at Korra. "Stuck?"

Mako placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. "Don't ask."

She nodded slowly while she watched Mako and Korra go about their duties. She leaned against the counter. She smiled as her thoughts drifted to Korra, Bolin, and Mako. These people had whirlwind into her life so unexpectedly.  _I feel like my life has changed in an instant. There's something about them. There's something about her…_ Asami pushed up from the counter.

"Hey guys! I'll be right back I need to make a call!" She called to the back.

"Um, ok. The phone is back here though." Bolin said. He stepped around the corner when he heard the bell over the door. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw Asami make her way to the phone booth in front of the diner.

* * *

Asami bit her lip nervously as the phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Dad, it's me. We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

"Asami, sweetie, what is it? You were supposed to be back yesterday."

Asami twirled the phone cords between her fingers. "Yeah. I broke down in a small town about twenty miles out of Republic City. It was the fan belt."

"Asami, I told you to keep a spare-"

"Yes, I know."

"No matter, I can have someone run one out to you."

Asami shifted nervously. "Dad, I met someone."

"In Ba Sing Se?"

"No, here in the town. She and her friends run a diner here. They let me stay with them. Her name is Korra." Asami gnawed her bottom lip.

"You want to stay." She could hear the stern tone in her father's voice. "Are you sure about this, Asami?"

"They're wonderful people. They know who I am and who you are and I wasn't treated any differently. They opened their home to me."

"And this Korra?"

"She's special, Dad. There's something about her." Asami glanced back at the diner. "Yes, I want to stay. Plus, I could use some relaxation. That lecture was awful. They were teaching from your designs."

Hiroshi chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Suck ups."

"Exactly. I still have the designs for my proto-type. I just want some time to work on it without a group of self-inflated sucks up drooling over my shoulder." Asami sighed.

"Well, I trust you Asami. Take your time with those plans. I want them done right. I expect nothing but the best from my daughter." Hiroshi said authoritatively. "But, also examine your connection with this Korra."

"I have a good feeling. I know it hasn't been long, but-"

"Asami, you don't need to explain. I, quite literally, fell in love with your mother the moment I saw her. I trust you. You're your mother's daughter. When she knew, she knew."

Asami smiled into the phone. "I love you, Dad. I'll call again with all the contact information."

"Please do and I love you, my little Asami."

Asami smiled and put the receiver back.  _Things are really starting to look up._

* * *

"So, what are we watching?" Korra asked joining Bolin at the register.

"Well, Asami said she needed to make a call and she ran outside instead of using the phone in the kitchen," Bolin said scratching his head.

Korra shrugged. "Maybe she just wanted some privacy."

"Entirely possible."

Both jumped when Asami turned around and made eye contact with them. She smiled warmly and made her way back inside.

"Sorry, about that. I just needed some privacy and I didn't want to interrupt things in the kitchen."

Bolin nodded. "I was just worried about you. Well, I'm back to it." He said throwing a wave over his shoulder.

Korra looked at Asami with an arched brow. She opened her mouth to speak, but Asami seized her arm and drug her to the storage room behind the kitchen. She closed the door behind them.

"Asami, how did you know this was here?"

"It says 'storage room' on the door. I noticed it earlier, but that's not important."

She grabbed Korra and shoved her against the door. Before Korra could get a word out Asami leaned down and pressed her lips to Korra's. Her eyes fluttered shut and she grabbed Asami's hips, pulling her in closer.

Asami pulled away and rested her forehead against Korra's. "I'm staying." She cupped Korra's face with her hands. "I'm staying here with you."

Korra's face broke out in a smile and she pulled Asami down into another kiss. They parted slowly.

"Korra, we should probably get back to work."

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I, but we can talk about this later." Asami gave her a wicked grin. "While we're in your bed."

Korra blushed and pushed Asami away. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Ugh, I thought today would never end." Bolin said while stretching.

Asami nodded. She was also very tired. "I never realized how much work goes into something like this."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, it can be a nightmare sometimes. Festivals are the worst. People can't find places to stay in Republic City so they stay in what inns we have out here. We're one of the only restaurants in this area, so we get swamped." He nudged Asami playfully. "Having an extra set of hands was a big help."

"Oh hell yeah, it was," Bolin exclaimed. "It can be a little too much trying to manage the kitchen alone. You saw the lunch rush, but you did really well today. Thanks for the help."

Asami stifled a yawn. "I'm sure I'll get used to the work."

Bolin and Mako snapped their heads over to her. Korra blushed and smiled softly.

"I've decided to stay in town for a bit. I went outside to call my father. He supports my decision, as long as I get my designs done." Asami said flashing a brilliant smile.

Bolin pumped his fist the air. Mako grinned. He glanced at Korra and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, Korra's in for a good time."

She blushed and punched Mako in the shoulder. Bolin ran to Asami and swooped her up in a tight hug.

* * *

"I'm glad you're staying. There's something about you, Asami." Bolin whispered softly. "You're going to make Korra happy."

Asami pulled back and blushed. "Thanks, Bo." She whispered back. He winked at her and turned back to Mako and Korra.

"Alright, let's lock up and get out of here. I'm eager to try a new stew recipe that Pema gave me."

Mako leaned back in his chair. "Bolin, that was amazing. You cook just like Mom."

Bolin smiled and shoved Mako playfully. "No one could ever cook like she did."

The brothers looked at each other and smiled. A ghost of a smile played on Asami's face. She could tell that these two loved each other deeply.  _I don't think I've seen any siblings with the connection they have. They've endured so much and all they had was each other._ She nodded to herself thoughtfully.

"Ugh, will you two stop." Korra made an over exaggerated face.

Mako laughed as he stood and picked up dinner dishes.

"So, Asami tell us about these designs?" Bolin asked leaning forward, resting his arms on the table.

She smirked. "It's a company secret. I don't know if I can trust you. You may run to a competitor." Bolin rolled his eyes. Korra nudged. Asami winked at her.

"Well, we're planning a completely new class of Satomobiles based on my designs. My father threw out the first batch of designs I handed in."

"That seems kind of harsh," Mako said returning from the kitchen.

"He expects nothing but the best from me and I could have done a hell of a lot better."

Korra rested a hand on Asami's forearm. "Don't be hard on yourself." Asami shook her head.

"I'm not. He's testing me to see if I'm going to be able to take over the company someday."

Bolin cocked his head. "When does he want them by?"

"By the end of the year. He wants to be able to put it in production next year. So, I still have six months."

Mako sat down and tapped his chin. "How long are you planning on staying with us?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "As long as you'll have me."

"And you're staying with Korra in her room?"

Asami nodded shyly. Mako slapped his hands down on the table.

"It's settled. On Sunday, we'll clean out the little office for you. You can have your own private space."

Asami's eyebrows shot up. "You don't have to do that."

"Well, Bolin and Korra what do you guys think?"

"I think it's a great idea. Bolin?" Korra said with a wide smile.

"It's your home too, Asami. The office is yours. We'll clean it out on Sunday like Mako said. The diner is closed on Saturdays and Sundays. We like a few days off."

She chuckled and smiled at the three of them.

"Thank you all so much. I'll need to get back to Republic City to get my stuff though. I have some plans with me, but I'll need everything else."

Korra nodded. "We could make a run to the city to get your stuff." She remembered Asami's Satomobile. "Or maybe not. Your Satomobile…"

"That's right. Bolin said something about a belt or something."

"Broken fan belt."

"Well, I'm not sure what that is but you can take mine. That thing is never getting fixed anytime soon."

Asami nodded. "That's generous. I'll take a look at your Satomobile sometime soon. If need be I can also put in an order for whatever parts you need when we're in Republic City. We could fix up your Satomobile."

Bolin's eyes widened. "Two working Satomobiles. That seems like paradise."

"Plus, I'll need clothing and such. The clothes I'm wearing are Korra's and these pants are a little short." Asami said tossing a playful wink at Korra who simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm short."

Asami chuckled. "So, it looks like I'm moving in."

Korra blushed slightly. "I'm not complaining." Asami dropped her head down and smiled.

Bolin laughed and Mako rolled his eyes. He stood. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to bed. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Mako said with a wink and a devilish grin.

Bolin and Korra groaned. Asami shook her head.

"Bed actually sounds nice. One day at the diner and I'm exhausted." Asami said stifling a yawn. Korra snapped her head over.

"I'm ready if you are." She said.

Bolin looked at the two of them and smiled.

* * *

"What do you think about the two of them?" Mako asked while changing his shirt.

"I have high hopes. I mean, I've never seen Korra this smitten. Something about Asami just sticks with you."

Mako nodded. "I hope it works out. Korra deserves it."

"You don't mind Asami staying here do you?"

Mako laughed. "Not at all. Like I said, Korra's girlfriend or not it'll be nice to have a hot girl walking around here."

"Mako, you are a polar bear dog," Bolin said with a sigh.

Mako just smiled and jumped into bed.

"Bolin, you do realize I would never try anything funny with her."

"Of course I know you wouldn't. You're too good of a friend to Korra and Asami wouldn't be interested." Bolin said with a snicker.

"Goodnight, Bo."

"Night, Mako," Bolin said as he reached over and turned off the lamp.

* * *

"I'm glad you're staying here," Korra said softly.

Asami smiled. "Me too."

"I do think it's funny that we're still getting to know each other and be friends, but we're sleeping in the same bed."

"I can sleep on the couch."

"No!" Korra squeaked. "I mean-you don't have to. I don't mind. Just-just forget I said anything."

Korra sat down on the bed and hung her legs over the side. Asami frowned when she saw her shoulders slump. She knelt on the bed and moved behind Korra, wrapping her arms around Korra's shoulders. Korra stiffened when she felt Asami's breath on her neck. Asami bit her lip. She knew she should let go.  _But she just feels so good in my arms._  Korra's breath became shallow. Asami pressed her lips to Korra's neck. With that thought Asami lost her resolve. Korra had a sharp intake of breath when she felt Asami teeth nip at her neck.

"Asami…"

Asami couldn't hear her; she was drunk with desire. She nipped and sucked Korra's neck while a hand began to slip down inside the top of Korra's shirt. Korra's breath came in ragged pants as she leaned her head back, resting it on Asami's shoulder. She bit her lip when Asami's hand moved inside her bra and began to tease her nipple. Korra turned her head and captured Asami's lips with her own. Korra nipped at Asami's bottom lip and Asami moaned into their kiss.

Korra broke the kiss suddenly and yanked Asami's hand out of her shirt. Asami gave her a questioning look. Korra turned and pushed Asami back on the bed.

"I want you." She whispered looking eyes with Asami.

"Yes," Asami whispered breathlessly.

She pulled Korra down to her. Their lips crushed together and hands began to wander. Asami reached down and cupped Korra's hips. She flipped Korra onto her back and shifted her so her head rested on the pillows. She straddled Korra's waist and gazed down at her. Korra wet her lips as Asami leaned to her. She brushed her own lips against Korra's ear.

"I'm going to make love to you, tonight." Her tongue flicked in and out of her ear. "I'm going to make love to you like no one ever has and no one ever will again. You're mine, Korra."

* * *

Bolin opened his eyes. He slipped out of bed and stepped into the hallway. He heard a soft moan and smiled. He shook his head and went back to bed.

"Good for you, girls."


	6. Chapter 6

Korra whimpered softly when Asami sunk her teeth deeply into the space between her shoulder and her neck. Korra's hips rocked hard against Asami's hand as her fingers slid slowly in and out of Korra. Her nails dug into Asami's back as she cried out.

This was almost too much for her. Asami's touch was searing and every atom in her body was exploding. Asami's fingers curled upward slightly and Korra arched her back, digging her nails further in. Asami released her hold on Korra's neck and placed a kiss over the brutal mark. Asami smirked, she knew it was going to bruise and for whatever reason she loved that fact. Asami nipped at it and enjoyed the soft whine Korra let slip.

Korra's breath came in ragged pants. She held onto to Asami tighter, she could feel pleasure rising up through her. "A-Asami, I'm going t-to come." She panted in Asami's ear. Asami moaned and increased her speed, moving in and out of the younger woman. She wanted to bring Korra to release. She  _needed_  to bring this woman to release. She lifted her head and captured Korra's lips in a kiss that made her shiver.

Korra's orgasm came without warning. She threw arched her back and raked her nails across Asami's silky back. Asami's lips caught what would have been Korra's scream. She slowed her pace, enjoying the feeling of Korra's muscle tightening around her fingers. When Korra's body fell back into the bed, Asami slid her hand out slowly. She wiped the wetness on Korra's thigh and ran her hand up the younger woman's soft skin. She traced small circles on Korra's abdomen.

"Spirits, Asami. That was incredible." Korra whimpered, pulling Asami down to her. "I've never experienced anything like that."

Asami laced her fingers with Korra's and purred. "Mmm, best sex of your life?" She asked with a smirk.

"Easily."

"Well, I'm glad." Asami smiled lustfully. "I aim to please. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

Korra shifted under her. Asami sensed this and lifted her head. She met Korra's eye, who promptly looked away. Asami pursed her lips.

"Are you ok?"

Korra forced a smile. "I'm great. That was fantastic." Korra shifted and sat up. "The guys aren't going to believe when they find out we hooked up." She said with a forced chuckle.

Asami's eyes widened and she bit her lip. She also sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Korra glanced over her shoulder. "Asami, are you ok?"

"Was that all this was?" She asked softly.

Korra turned and faced Asami. "Did you want it to be something more?"

Asami rested her forehead against her knees. "Korra, I've never felt anything like that before. I've had sex before, even raw fucking, but before tonight I'd never made love before. I feel like that's was we did all night." Asami looked over at Korra. "I'm sorry if I read too much into it."

A goofy grin crossed Korra's features. She pulled Asami into a passionate kiss. "Thank the Spirits. I didn't know how to act because I couldn't read your reaction." Korra pushed her back onto the bed. "Asami, that was the most amazing night of my life. No one has ever made me feel like that before."

Asami grinned and pulled her into a kiss. Korra pulled back and looked at Asami, with a devilish look in her eyes. Asami raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be done yet. I don't care that we've been going all night. I want more." Korra purred as she slid under the sheet, bringing Asami to her mouth.

Asami pulled the sheet up to her and tangled her hands in it. She threw her head back and moaned softly when she felt Korra's tongue move through her. As Korra's tongue increased its speed she bit down on the sheet, in an attempt to not completely lose control. She moved one hand under the sheet and twisted her fingers in Korra's tousled hair. Korra cupped her taller woman's hips and brought her closer.

A moment later the room door burst open.

"Good morning lad-OH SHIT!" Bolin and Mako chorused as they slammed the door. Asami shrieked and Korra shot up. She whirled around to look at the door that was securely shut. Asami clasped a hand over her mouth and Korra gaped.

"Please tell me that did not just happen," Korra whispered.

Asami fell back onto the bed. "Thank the Spirits I was covered." Asami huffed. "I was so close too."

* * *

Mako looked at Bolin, eyes wide. "Bro, did we just see that?"

"Yeah."

"Korra is going to beat us within an inch of our lives," Mako whispered. "Thank the Spirits Asami was covered. I think then she would have killed us."

Bolin broke out in laughter and Mako looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Today is going to be hilarious."

Mako shook his head feverishly. "I am  _not_  going there. I don't want to die."

They both visibly jumped when the door swung open and Korra stood in front of them seething. "What. The. Fuck." She barked. She was wearing only a small pair of shorts and a sports bra, literally the first articles of clothing she could get her hands on. She didn't want to give the boys time to escape. "Can't you jackasses fucking knock?"

"Don't we, usually, have the whole 'put something on the doorknob' rule?" Bolin said with a playful shrug. Mako saw the flash of anger in Korra's eyes and stepped away from Bolin. This wasn't going to end well.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to fucking knock!" Korra clenched her hands into fists.

Bolin just roared with laughter at Korra's anger. She responded to this by punching him square in the jaw. This sent him flying backwards into the wall. Her gaze snapped over to Mako who held up his hands innocently.

"I didn't say a thing."

She just growled and slammed the bedroom door. Mako looked down at Bolin who was clutching his jaw in his hands and noticed a trickle of blood running out of his mouth. He reached down and helped pull his brother to his feet.

"I told you, bro."

* * *

Korra pressed her forehead against the door and sighed deeply.  _I am going to kill both of them._  She relaxed a bit when she felt gentle arms circle her waist. Asami kissed the back of her neck. She sighed and leaned back into Asami, who pressed another kiss to Korra's cheek.

"So what was the loud crash I heard? I was in the bathroom." Asami asked pulling back and moving around to the bed.

Korra turned her breath caught in her throat. Asami was clad in only a white button up shirt and a pair of spandex shorts. "Shirt's mine and the shorts are yours." She mumbled kissing Korra as she followed Asami to the bed. "I need to do laundry. I am officially out of clean underwear. Actually, what I need to do is head to Republic City and get my wardrobe. I'm pretty sure this shirt is dirty."

Asami looked at Korra and pointed to her face. "I'm up here." Korra snapped her head away from Asami's chest and blushed. "Heh, sorry." She muttered. Asami simply rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, back to my original question."

"Oh, that was me clocking Bo in the jaw," Korra said dryly.

Asami raised her eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"He was laughing because I'm pissed as hell about them walking in on us."

Asami waved a hand flippantly. "I'm doing everything I can to not think about that."

Korra chuckled. "Trying to forget a bad memory?" Asami swatted at her.

"Oh shush. You damn good and well that last night was the greatest night of my life. Korra, it would be so easy to love you." Asami slapped a hand over her mouth and Korra's eyes widened. "I-I am so sorry."

Korra's heart swelled. "It would be easy to love you too, Asami." Korra put her hands on Asami's hips and moved in close. "And I really think I want to."

Asami began to close the gap between them. "I want to as well." She said before kissing Korra passionately. They parted and smiled at each other.

"I almost feel like we should be worried since things have happened so quickly, but I really don't," Asami said with a small giggle. Korra chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Same for me, baby." Korra leaned up and kissed Asami on the cheek.

"Baby?"

"What? I'm trying to be cute."

"It was a good try," Asami said with a wink. "because it worked."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Asami, as much as I love seeing you dressed like that we should probably get you into something a little more work related."

Asami faked a pout. "What if I want to go in like this?"

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but there was a soft knock at the door.

"Um, Korra…can I come in? I-Is it safe?" Mako squeaked through the door, Korra rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

The two woman moved away from each other as the door opened slowly. Mako poked his head into the room. His eyes looked on Asami and he took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Korra cleared her throat and he jumped. He moved into the room.

"Well, we have a problem." Mako crossed his arms. "You hit Bolin pretty hard."

"Yeah, well, he deserved it."

"Hey, I'm not saying he didn't, but his mouth is all bloody and I think he may have a broken. He can't really talk." Mako said nervously adjusting his trademark scarf.

Korra's eye went wide and she moved a hand over her mouth. Asami frowned at this and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She linked her free arm around Korra's waist and rested her forehead on the right temple.

"Shit, I didn't mean to actually hurt him," Korra whispered. Asami cooed and stroked her hair.

"He's not mad. I can assure you, but he needs a doctor." Mako shifted. "I called Tenzin and asked him to stop by the diner and hang a sign saying we were closed through till Monday. It's only Thursday, so we're not losing a lot of money. However, we're going to have to get to Republic City to see a doctor. Mao is on a house call out East."

Asami's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, Mao, the creepy man from the diner? He's the town doctor?" Mako laughed and nodded. Asami shuttered at bit at the idea.

Korra pulled away from Asami and threw her hands up. "We can't take him on the tram like this."

Asami looked at them both. She grabbed the pair of Korra's jeans she had worn the previous day. "Don't worry. I've got this." She said slipping into the pants, which were just a little too short. "Is the garage locked?" Mako shook his head. Asami nodded and made her way out of the room.

* * *

 _Ok, this hurts like hell. This isn't the first time my mouth has gotten me in trouble. Well, it seems like it won't be getting me into trouble for a while. I just hate that I was stupid and lost us two days worth of sales. Thursday and Friday are our biggest days. On the plus side, four-day weekend. Hm, both ups and downs._ Bolin was too preoccupied with his inner monologue to notice Asami walking up to him.

"Hey Bo. How are you doing?" Asami said placing a hand his shoulder. He looked up at her and she grimaced at the already forming brush on his chin. His cheek was swelling pretty badly. "She really did a number on you, didn't she?"

Bolin nodded. She frowned. "I'm going to head out the garage and see what I can rig up for my Satomobile, so we can get you to a doctor."

Bolin shook his head and Asami cocked hers. "No noney." Asami leaned forward.

"What?"

"No noney fer dat."

Asami paused for a moment to try and process what he had tried to get out. "Oh, 'no money for that?'"

Bolin nodded. Asami placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him. He seemed to sink back into the couch under her gaze. "I'll take care of that. If you did break a tooth you may need some dental work." Bolin nodded again, he wasn't going to argue. Asami smiled.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few." Asami called over her shoulder, making her way to the front door.

* * *

Asami pushed open the garage door and immediately choked on the dust cloud that arose. She waved it from her face. She could tell it had been quite a while since the last time someone had set foot in here. She managed to find the light switch and flicked it on. Her eyes bugged when she saw Mako's Satomobile.

 _This thing is a fucking disaster._  Asami made her way around the Satomobile inspecting the damage.  _The axel is shot. Passenger window is cracked. Missing a side mirror. Not to mention both headlights are fucked, probably from running into that cabbage merchant. All four tires need to be replaced. Desperately needs a new paint job. This does not leave me hopeful._

Asami opened the hood. "Okay…not too bad." She poked around at the inside.  _Engine looks in pretty decent shape, all things considered._ She ran her hands to the fan belt. _It's not great, but it can get us where we need to go. Then I can just pick up a new one, maybe even put in an order for some parts for Mako's Satomobile._ She glanced around the garage and eyed the toolbox seated on a workbench in the back. She moved to it and flipped it open. She rummaged through and grabbed what tools she'd need. She didn't admit to herself that she was just too lazy to go to her Satomobile and get her own toolbox.

Asami laid out her tools and began the process of removing the fan belt.

"So, how bad is it?" Mako asked entering the garage.

Asami shook her head at him. "I don't even know where to start."

"A piece of shit?"

"Oh, it's much worse than that. It needs a complete overhaul. I'll put in an order for what parts you need. I'll have it up and running for you." Asami said, fingers working carefully to free the belt.

"I don't think we could afford that. We're trying to figure out how we're going to pay for Bo's medical visit. Hell, the diner is going under. We don't know what we're going to do." Mako sighed and leaned against the wall opposite Asami.

Asami made a triumphant noise when she removed the belt. She looked up at Mako and held it up victoriously. "Ta da! It's not great, but it'll get us where we need to go." She said shoving tools in his hands and ushering him to her own Satomobile. "And I'll take care of Bolin's medical bills. If the diner is in trouble, I can look at the books and see what we can do. Do you all three own it?"

"Yeah. When the original owner left, we bought it. Now we see why he wanted to sell. It's going under. We're barely breaking even."

Asami chuckled and bumped him with her hip. "Mako, I'm the daughter of the most prominent industrialist in Republic City. I know how to run a business. I can take a look at the books and figure out what you all can do from there. Plus, I have access to large monetary quantities, so Bolin's treatment is on me. I planned on helping out around here since I'm staying." Asami opened the hood of her Satomobile and went to work.

Mako furrowed his brow. "We don't need special treatment. We're capable of doing this on our own."

Asami sighed and met Mako's eyes. "I'm going to be completely honest with you here. The three of you aren't living. You've become slaves to this diner. I've been with you three long enough to know that this is all you do. Aside from the occasional trip to the city."

"We don't have the means to live like you do." Mako snapped back. "We have to crawl our way through. We're barely making ends meet."

"See, Mako, there are two things you're failing to see. One: I am an incredibly wealthy woman. Two: I'm offering to help. If I'm staying here with you all, I need to start pulling my weight around here. What better resource do I have to offer?"

"We don't need a handout."

"It's not a handout. It's me doing my part. I have no experience with working in an environment like that. I cook, but nearly as well as Bolin. I'm a businesswoman and this diner is a business. Let me do what I'm good at." Asami said eyes burrowing into Mako's. "Are you seriously wanting to turn down the help of Hiroshi Sato's daughter? My father built that company up from nothing. I remember watching him struggle. When I was small I know things were tough and we had problems making ends meet, look where Future Industries is now. Again, are you seriously refusing the help of the woman who was taught everything she knows by Hiroshi Sato?"

"Since you put it that way…" Mako mumbled.

"I care for you three a lot. Let me help." She said softly.

Mako nodded. "Sorry, my pride gets in the way."

"I understand. Now hand me that wrench."

* * *

"Hey Bolin." Korra mumbled.

Bolin glanced up at her and attempted to smile. He picked up the notepad and pen Mako had dug out for him and scribbled something down. He handed it to Korra.

_Sorry, Mako and I interrupted things. We're guys at it all night?_

Korra took the notepad and chuckled. "Yeah, we were and it's ok. I'm sorry I clocked you."

Bolin took the notepad and scribbled again.

_No hard feelings, Korra. Shit happens. I just think it's cute how embarrassed you got. So, is she the one?_

Korra blushed when he gave her the notepad. "I-I think she might be. It hasn't been long, but it's just been amazing having her here. I think I'm falling in love with her."

Bolin rolled his eyes and took the notepad.

_Don't rub it in._

"Sorry, Bo."

_Anyway. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it._

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Bolin attempted to smile again. Mako stuck his head in the front door. "Hey guys! Asami used my belt thing and fixed her Satomobile. Let's get going!"

Korra helped Bolin up and the two made their way outside. Mako stood in front of Asami's Satomobile shaking his head.

"Asami this thing is a damn boat. It's huge. I love that it's a convertible too."

Asami chuckled and looked up. She smiled sweetly at Korra and looked at Bolin sympathetically. "Bolin do you want the front or back?"

Bolin looked at Korra and then to Asami. He walked to the backseat and pointed at Korra to take the front. Every climbed in and Asami made a victorious noise when the Satomobile fired up easily. She pulled out of the driveway and made her way down the road to Republic City.

"I know a great place we can go to and we won't have to wait." Asami glanced over her shoulder at Bolin. He nodded and attempted to smile. Korra turned in her seat.

"Bo, I am so fucking sorry." Korra dropped her head down. "I didn't even know I could hit that hard."

He scribbled on his notepad and handed it to Korra.

_You come from the South and were trained in the traditional tribal fighting styles. What did you think was going to happen? Besides I'm not mad. I told you this. I did this to myself. You and Asami are in a sensitive situation and if anything I should be apologizing to you._

Korra blushed. "You're too sweet for your own good."

_You can keep going. I enjoy praise._

Everyone chuckled when Korra read it aloud. "Do you guys mind if after we get Bolin taken care of we can head to my place for me to grab my stuff?"

_Might as well get it all out of the way._

Asami smiled.

* * *

"I don't think I've been on this side of Republic City. We, usually, just hit the dive bars in Triad territory." Mako mumbled looking out the window in awe.

"I feel drastically underdressed," Korra said looking down at her clothes.

Asami frowned. "You guys all look fine. Believe it or not, not everyone from this side is a snob."

"We know you're not." Mako said. "We just don't like being judged."

"Believe me, you won't be."

"Because we're going to be seen with Asami Sato?"

"Exactly, so take advantage of it."

"Oooo, does this mean we're going to be famous?" Mako asked excitedly.

Bolin shook his head and scribbled.

_Shut up, Mako._

"Hey, fuck you. We deserve nice things for a change." He leaned forward and tapped Korra on the shoulder. "Thanks for dating a rich girl."

Korra turned and flicked his nose. "Shut it."

Asami glanced at him off the rear view mirror. "Is that all I am? Korra's rich girlfriend?"

"No. You're Korra's rich girlfriend and our newest family member. Not because you are Korra's rich girlfriend but because you fit in seamlessly with us. Dating Korra or not, you'd be here anyway. It hasn't been long, Asami, but we're already attached to you."

Asami blushed and quietly thanked him. Korra smiled at Asami and squeezed her thigh. Her eyes widened and her head snapped around.

"Hey! Who said Asami and I were dating?"

Bolin attempted to chuckle and wrote on the notepad.

_Well, a most dates, usually, involve eating out and it seems like you guys had that one under control._

Mako read it out loud and choked in the process. Korra almost went over the back seat to attack Bolin.

"Do you want me to crack you on the other side of your face?" She yelled. Asami reached over and yanked Korra's wolftail urging her back into her seat.

"Just relax. There's no need to be embarrassed." Asami said flipping on her turn signal.

"Still trying not to think about it?" Korra asked while readjusting her hair.

"Uh huh." Asami turned down the next street and pulled into a parking space. "Well, here we are."

"This place is huge." Mako's eyes widened. Korra nodded in agreement.

They exited the Satomobile and entered the hulking building.

_Is this a hospital or something?_

Asami glanced at the note and shook her head. "No, it's a private clinic that is funded by my father. A top care clinic for the rich and powerful." Asami said dryly.

"You don't sound too happy about that," Mako said.

"I'm not. I want to try and get him to open one on the other side of town, but that plan has stalled out." Asami muttered in frustration. "If my plans for the next line of Satomobiles does well, he's promised me a large chunk of profits. So, I'm hoping I can do that myself."

Korra looked at Asami and smiled softly.  _She's amazing. How did I get this lucky?_ She studied Asami carefully. Even in casual clothing, hair undone, and minimal makeup she was still stunning. Asami was the most beautiful woman Korra had ever seen. Her stomach flipped at the thought that she was the one Asami had eyes for.

Asami leaned in close to Korra. "You're staring." She whispered winking at her.

Korra looked away and blushed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." Asami smiled and laced her fingers with Korra's. Mako rolled his eyes.

"Come on, ladies." He said pushing them inside. "Bolin needs a doctor."

* * *

"Goodness, what happened to you?" The doctor turned Bolin's head to the side. "It just looks like the cheek has a deep bruise, lip got slip. I don't think you're going to need stitches, just ice and rest. However, that's just for the bruise. I'm going to go grab Doctor Zhing. He's the clinic dentist. He should look at your teeth."

_Thank you, Doctor._

"The notepad was a good idea." The doctor said exiting the room.

Mako pushed off the wall when the door closed. "How badly does it hurt?"

_It's manageable._

Korra dropped her head and Asami rubbed her shoulders. "Sweetie, he's not mad at you." She whispered softly.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Korra is still beating herself up about this," Asami said ruffling Korra's hair.

Bolin glared at her and Mako shook his head.

"Seriously, Korra, relax," Mako said pinching her cheek. "Shit happens. If Bolin walked in on me having sex and started laughing about it I'd probably hit him too."

Asami blushed at the blunt mention of their morning activities. Korra sighed. "All this medical stuff is so expensive. That's what I really feel bad about."

Asami flicked her ear. "I've got this. I'm your rich girlfriend, remember?"

Bolin scribbled onto his pad and tossed it at Korra.

_So, is Asami your girlfriend?_

Korra blushed and handed it to Asami. She chuckled and handed it back to Bolin. She glanced at Korra.

"Well, normally I'd say that Korra and I should wait. However, we also said that we'd hold off on having sex right away and we all saw how that turned out." Asami said with a small blush. "It hasn't been long, but I could go with it."

Korra looked at her with wide eyes.

Asami shrugged at her. "Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes."

Mako nudged Asami's shoulder. "Congratulations. You landed a good one with Korra."

Bolin held a thumbs up and again, attempted to smile. Korra's head moved wildly between the three of them.

"Wait, did Asami and I just get together?" She asked meekly.

Asami raised a worried eyebrow. "Do you not want to?"

"No, that's not it. I just have no idea what is going on…"

Asami smiled slowly. She bent down and kissed Korra sweetly, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled away. She moved to Korra's ear. "Does that answer your question?"

A deep blush spread across Korra's face as she nodded.

The door to the exam room opened and an older man stepped inside. His eyes lit up when they fell on Asami.

"Little Asami Sato! Look at you now. Why you look just like your mother." He exclaimed sweeping her up into a hug.

"It's good to see you Doctor Zhing." She smiled pleasantly.

"Hopefully you've been keeping up with your flossing." He winked. "We can't have any more cavity issues."

"Doctor Zhing, that was sixteen years ago. I'm twenty-three now." She said rolling her eyes.

He chuckled and slipped a pair of gloves on before moving to Bolin. "Alright, let's take a look at you young man." He pulled a penlight out of his jacket. "Now open as best you can."

Bolin struggled to open his mouth; Doctor Zhing peered in as best he could. Bolin yelped when Doctor Zhing used a gloved hand to feel one of Bolin's bottom teeth.

"Young man, I'm going to grab on of my instruments to move your cheek further out so I can get a better look. It is going to hurt." He looked back at Asami. "What is his name?"

"Bolin."

"Alright, Bolin. I'll try to do this as quickly as possible."

Bolin raised his eyebrows in terror.

* * *

"That was torture." Bolin slurred out. "Now I'm starting to blame you, Korra."

"At least the medication is helping with the swelling." Mako shrugged.

Bolin grunted. His cheek still hurt like hell, but the medication made the swelling go down, so at least he could speak again. He sighed and thought to himself.  _If I could turn back time, I'd tell myself to shut up._

"Bolin, would you mind if we still stopped by my house? If you're in pain, I can come back later."

"No, no. We can go on one condition: I get some ice at your house."

"Of course." Asami smiled.

They all climbed into Asami's Satomobile. She looked over at Korra and smiled. "Ready to meet my father?"

Korra's eyes bugged.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait,  _what_?" Korra said, eyes wide.

Asami raised her eyebrows and she started the Satomobile. "Well, we're going to my house to get my things and my father is going to be there. So, you're going to have to meet him. I've already told him about you and he trusts my judgment," She leaned over and kissed Korra's cheek. "You'll be fine."

Mako leaned forward and smiled. "Hey, we're all here. If it gets bad we'll smuggle you out."

Korra groaned in terror and Asami swatted at Mako before pulling into the street. "Hush!"

"Could I lie down somewhere when we get there." Bolin slurred, gingerly touching his cheek.

Asami glanced at him in the rearview mirror and smiled sympathetically. "Of course."

Korra sunk down in her seat. "I'm sorry, Bolin."

"Korra, enough. I'm all taken care of and I'll heal." Bolin mumbled.

Mako shook his head. "Korra, stop apologizing. Bolin, just take it easy. Asami, drive."

* * *

"Spirits and I thought that the clinic was big," Mako said, wide-eyed. "I'm pretty sure it took us five minutes to just make it down the driveway."

Asami chuckled as she pulled the Satomobile to a stop in front of the mansion. "Needless to say, my father likes to be a tad ostentatious."

"I hadn't noticed," Bolin mumbled.

Korra looked up at the mansion nervously.  _Spirits, today has been an interesting day. Come on, Korra, you have no reason to be nervous. It's just Asami's dad. You had to deal with important people like this all the time growing up._ Korra nodded confidently to herself.  _Yeah. It's just Asami's dad…shit…it's Asami's dad…I am so fucked._

Asami seemed to sense Korra's inner turmoil and pressed a soft kiss to the younger woman's forehead. She pulled back and winked, causing Korra to smile softly.

* * *

"Dad!" Asami called out excitedly as she pushed opened the door to his home office.

Hiroshi Sato stood and a bright smile broke out on his face. He took Asami in his arms and hugged her tightly. He pulled back and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"You never did call with that contact information."

Asami smiled sheepishly. "Whoops."

He chuckled. "I'm teasing. How did you manage to get back?"

"Mako, one of the boys, had a sorry excuse for a Satomobile but a fan belt in somewhat working condition."

Hiroshi nodded. "I'll have someone fix it up. I assume you're here to pick up a few things?"

"Yes, are you sure you're ok with me doing this?"

Hiroshi placed his hands on Asami's shoulders. "Do I have my reservations? Yes. I'll feel better once I meet them."

"They're here with me."

"Even this Korra?"

"Even Korra."

"It's nice they came to help you move," Hiroshi said moving back to his desk.

Asami blushed slightly. "Um. Bolin, Mako's brother, needed to see a doctor." Hiroshi raised his eyebrows and Asami continued. "There was an incident earlier."

"Incident?"

She shifted nervously under the questioning gaze of her father. "The boys saw something they shouldn't have and Bolin started to make jokes. Korra responded by…well…punching him in the face."

" _What_?"

Asami grinned sheepishly.

"Wait, what do you mean they saw something they shouldn't have?" His eyes widened when he saw the blush cross his daughter's face. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

* * *

"Damn, this place is amazing." Korra said looking around the mansion in awe. "Now, I'm even more intimidated."

"Will you relax?" Mako said placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll like you. What's not to like?"

Korra smiled and leaned into Mako. "Thanks, man."

Bolin smiled supportively and gave a thumbs up from the couch he was stretched out on.

Korra froze when she heard voices descending from the stairs. Korra bit her bottom lip.  _I am so screwed._

Her head snapped up when Asami entered the foyer with Hiroshi. "Everyone, this is my dad Hiroshi Sato."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Sato. I'm Mako." Hiroshi smiled graciously and shook Mako's extended hand. Mako pointed back to Bolin. "This is my brother Bolin, but I'm sure Asami filled you in on that."

"Yes, I was made aware." Mako smiled and stepped back.

Korra left out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She stepped toward Hiroshi and held out a hand. "Mister Sato, my name is Korra."

He shook her hand and studied her carefully. "So, you're the girl my Asami is so infatuated with," He released her hand and pointed to Bolin. "And you did this?"

She blushed softly and dropped her head down. "Ah, yes sir."

Hiroshi smiled. "Well, it's good to know Asami will be in safe hands." He nudged his daughter with his elbow. "Not that she'd need it."

Korra raised her eyebrows. Asami smiled.

"I've been in self-defense classes since I was this high," Asami said holding a hand in front of her, roughly waist high. She looked over Hiroshi and smiled. "My dad made sure I'd always be able to protect myself."

Korra flashed a smile. "Smart guy."

Hiroshi chuckled. "I know I am, thank you." Asami rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder. He cleared his throat. "Asami didn't mention that you're of Water Tribe descent. Is your family from the North or South?"

"Oh, I'm actually from the South. I came to Republic City to try and make my own way, independent of my family." Korra said.

Hiroshi's face broke into a smile. "A self-made woman. I respect that. I've actually just started arranging business in the South. What family are you from?"

Korra shifted nervously. "Well, my father is actually Chief Tonraq."

"Ha! Are you Tonraq's daughter? I've been conducting all of the preparations with him. I have a business trip down there next week." He said with a beaming smile.

Mako raised an eyebrow at Asami. "So, maybe you meeting our Korra wasn't all that spontaneous?"

Asami frowned and swatted at Mako. Hiroshi smiled. "No, I wouldn't want to make one of my products look bad like that."

Mako and Korra laughed while Asami just groaned.

"Are you kids hungry? How about I have a lunch put together?" Hiroshi said sweetly.

* * *

"So, Korra, please tell me more about yourself." Hiroshi asked setting his napkin down on the table. "I'm interested to learn about the woman that has captivated my Asami."

Korra gave Asami a panicked look. Asami did her best to smile reassuringly. Korra took a deep breath.

"There really isn't much to tell. My father has been the Southern Chief since the end of the civil war, before that he was the unofficial leader. Everyone in the tribe looked to him for guidance, especially during the war." Korra paused to take a sip of her tea. "The war has been over for six years at this point, but we're still struggling. Before the war we were still economically reliant on the North. Needless to say, when we broke away they cut off aid. So did everyone else. Northern diplomats were able to make us look like mindless savages."

"I remember the propaganda," Hiroshi said softly.

"Yeah, it was bad, I still get flak from a lot of people."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "For being from the South?"

"Exactly."

She shook her head with a look of revulsion. "That's just disgusting."

Korra shrugged. "I'd rather that than the actual war. The war was awful. It started as guerilla fighting against Northern outposts in the South but when they invaded things went from bad to worse. Spirits, it was awful."

The others at the table grew very quiet. The expression on Korra's face was an unsettling one. Asami bit her lip. She could tell Korra wasn't in the room anymore. In her head, she was back in the South facing the horrors of the war.

"There was one instance in particular. Dad and most of the warriors were away from the main compound. Northern scouts got in and started trying to kill people. One of them broke into our house and cornered my mom. He managed to cut her face. I was able to sneak up behind him and attack him." Korra sighed. "I ended up breaking his back. After that Mom and I had to rally the remaining villagers to help fight them off. I was fifteen."

Mako stared down at his plate and Bolin ran a hand through his hair. Hiroshi crossed his hands on the table and shut his eyes for a moment. Asami reached across the table and took Korra's hand in hers. Korra visible jumped when Asami touched her. She had been startled out of her trance.

"I am so sorry. That really wasn't appropriate table conversation." She smiled nervously at Asami who stroked her hand.

Hiroshi shook his head. "It's alright. Is that why you left the South?"

"Yes. It was hard, but I feel like I abandoned my people when we need to be together the most."

"Now that's nonsense," Asami said squeezing Korra's hand softly.

Korra chuckled. "I guess I was hoping I could find this amazing thing to get or do that would help the South."

Hiroshi adjusted his glasses. "There's something more you're not saying."

Korra dropped her head down. "Yes. After the raid, we were desperately running out of battle-ready warriors. I had to accompany my father on some scouting missions. I was small and fast. Exactly what we needed."

"You served your people, Korra. You didn't run away." Bolin managed to slur out.

Korra smiled. "Things got a lot easier after a while. Dad sent messages outside the South and we found a group of people who were sympathetic to our cause. They turned the tide of the war. We started getting these massive war machines they helped us beat back the North." Korra perked up. "We called them Mechatanks. The North started fleeing when would roll them outside the compounds."

Hiroshi leaned back in his chair and smiled softly. "Well, I would like to promise you that The Sato Family and Future Industries have always supported Southern independence. We proudly sent resources to your people."

Korra studied the expression on Hiroshi's face. After a moment, it all made sense. Her mouth fell open and she looked at Hiroshi with wide eyes. " _You_. It was you."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You sent us the Mechatanks didn't you?" Korra said in shock.

A smile broke out over Hiroshi's face. "It wasn't just me. There were several of us who gathered resources."

"Why? Relations with the North would have been much more profitable. We didn't even know if we'd win or not."

"That didn't matter. We here in Republic City saw what the Northern diplomats were doing, particularly that Tarrlok. The way he spoke about the Southern people was abhorrent. The Southern people are tough and resilient. I've never seen a tougher bunch. You should be proud of what you did, Korra." Hiroshi said standing. He held his hand out to Korra. "It is an honor to meet you, Korra. I respect your strength, dedication, and ability to make my daughter happy."

Korra smiled and accepted his hand, shaking it gracefully.

"Lunch has been lovely and it's been a pleasure to meet Asami's true friends. However, I must take my leave. I have an afternoon meeting in twenty minutes." He moved to Asami and kissed her on the head. "Please stop in a say goodbye before you leave."

* * *

"I don't think we could have fit anything more in here." Mako said maneuvering into the backseat.

Bolin nodded in agreement and nestled his way between boxes, Asami chuckled as she buckled her seatbelt.

"I'm sorry. I am always so indecisive with what I need to bring with me. Oh, Mako, I put in a list with my dad and he's going to have all the necessary parts for your Satomobile delivered to the house. He had mine fixed up while we were eating." Asami said.

Mako grinned. "Wow, thank you. I hope you don't expect me to try and fix it though."

Asami shook her head. "Oh no. That will be my job. I plan on just rebuilding the thing."

Bolin raised his eyebrows. "You don't have to do that."

"It's relaxing for me. My dad used to give me various parts of an engine and make me take it apart and put it back together. It became kind of my thing, if you will."

Korra moved into the passenger seat and buckled herself in. Asami frowned a little. She had been fairly quiet since her revelations during lunch. Asami turned Korra's head toward her and kissed her deeply. Mako and Bolin looked away politely. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Korra's.

"Do you want to talk later?" She whispered to Korra sweetly.

Korra shrugged. "Would you listen?"

"Of course," Asami said kissing Korra quickly. "I'd do anything for you."

Korra blushed softly and moved back into her seat. Bolin leaned forward and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, girls. Let's go home."

* * *

"You sure you don't mind me staying in here? Mako offered to spend the night cleaning out the small office." Asami said leaning on the closed bedroom door. "It hasn't been long since we met."

Korra sat on the bed, she smiled and reached for Asami. "No, I don't mind. I want you here. I know it hasn't been long, but something about you just makes my heart jump."

Asami placed her hands on either side of Korra's face and smiled. "Yeah, me too."

She sat down on the bed next to Korra and took her hand. "Do you want to talk about anything with the war?"

"I don't know what else there is to tell." Korra sighed.

"Did you ever have to…you know…"

"Take someone's life?"

"Yes."

"No, I didn't." Korra leaned into her lover. "Dad made sure that if it happened when we were out he would be the one to do it. He knew what happened was going to be tough enough for me, he didn't want to put me through that kind of trauma."

Asami stroked Korra's hair. "Sounds like a good man."

"Your dad is too. That military tech is how we won."

"My father always believes in standing up for the little guy." Asami kissed the top of Korra's head. "He thinks everyone has the right to be equal. The papers dubbed him The Equalist."

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami's jawline. "Hey Asami, can I be honest with you?"

"I appreciate honesty."

Korra took Asami's chin between her thumb and index finger. She moved in slowly, closing the gap between them. "Asami, I think I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

"W-what did you say?" Asami said pulling away from Korra.

Korra smiled and pulled Asami closer. "I said I think I love you."

Asami put her hands on Korra's shoulders and pushed her away gently. Korra looked at Asami with wide eyes. "I get the feeling I should have kept my mouth shut." She muttered while stepping away from Asami.

The taller woman bit her lip when she saw the flash of hurt in Korra's eyes. "Korra, let me explain," She said nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not that I don't feel the same, you just caught me off guard."

Korra looked up at Asami with a quizzical expression. The taller woman smiled. "I wasn't expecting it, is all."

"Does this mean you're in love with me, too?"

"I'm certainly falling for you." Asami pressed a kiss to Korra's nose. "Like I said, you just caught me off guard. Spirits, this whole situation has caught me off guard."

"What do you mean?"

Asami sat down on the bed and sighed. "These past few days have changed my life, Korra. I never expected any of this. It's not bad, I just…for the first time in my life I'm flying blind." The businesswoman looked up at her. "For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm doing and it all changed in the span of a few days."

Korra frowned and sat next to Asami, taking her hand in hers.

"I always had a fairly safe and repetitive life in Republic City. I always knew what came next. Now, I'm not so sure. I've officially moved into a house with three people who I barely know and I'm falling in love with one of them."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't think so, things just aren't supposed to move this quickly. I feel like I have been here and around all of you for years. I'm just confused, Korra."

The younger woman drew Asami into her arms and held her close. "I don't think it's a bad thing. I think maybe this is where you're meant to be. The Spirits can be tricky like that." She said with a soft chuckle. "If, at any point, you feel like you need to leave I'll understand and so will the guys."

Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder."I don't feel like I need to leave. I'm just not used to not knowing what comes next. I don't like not being in control. This really has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me."

"Well, you may think you're not in control, but at least you're not alone. I'm here." Korra whispered.

Asami raised her head and caressed Korra's face. She smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you, Korra. You're amazing."

Korra smiled. "Yeah, I know." She kissed Asami's forehead. "Come on, it's late. The diner is still going to be closed tomorrow so we can unpack then. We both need some rest."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Sunlight peered in through the window and Asami stretched before opening her eyes. She glanced around the now familiar space of Korra's room.  _It's the first day of the rest of my life._  She thought with a small grin.

Asami propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at the woman sleeping next to her. Korra had shaken up her life so much in only a few days, especially her declaration of love. Asami knew she could very easily love this woman.

 _Who am I kidding? I think I do. Hell, what's not to love? She's funny, witty, smart, sassy, and not to mention sexy as hell._ A goofy grin crossed her face.  _I feel like I should be worried that things have progressed so quickly, but I've always played it safe. I've never taken a chance. I may not know what comes next, but as long as this woman is next to me, I think I'll be ok._

She leaned down and kissed Korra on the cheek gently before sliding out of bed. Clad only in one of Korra's t-shirt and her own spandex shorts, she crept downstairs and made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Mako standing at the stove. He looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" He asked turning around to look at her.

"Pretty well." She dropped her head as a light blush crossed her features. "Sleeping next to Korra is very relaxing, even if she does snore a bit."

Mako laughed. "Yeah, she does. Just don't tell her that." He gestured to the stove with the spatula in his hand. "Hungry?"

"Very." She joined him at the stove. "Whatever it is, it smells delicious."

"Just eggs and bacon. Standard breakfast food." Mako handed Asami a plate. "Mind eating here with me? I'm, usually, the only one up this early when we have time off of work. Some company would be nice."

"Not at all. You and I haven't really had the chance to talk one-on-one." Asami held her plate out and Mako piled eggs onto it. "So, tell me about this girl in Republic City."

He chuckled. "Just a casual hook up. A mutual agreement."

Asami shook her head. "Men."

"Hey!"

The businesswoman chuckled and helped herself to some bacon. They shared a smile as they sat down across from each other at the dining room table.

"So, you and Korra."

She glanced up at him with a startled expression. "What about it?"

"I'm going to level with you, Asami. It's only been a couple of days, but Korra seems absolutely enthralled with you."

"I'm enthralled with her," Asami said quietly before taking a bite out of a piece of bacon.

Mako nodded. "I'm just looking out for her. She means a lot to me. I don't her to wind up with a broken heart."

Asami and Mako locked eyes. "Mako, I know it's only been a couple of days, but Korra just stirs something in me. I have never felt so alive like I do when I'm with her." She looked down and pushed some eggs around on her plate with her fork. "She told me she was in love with me last night."

She glanced back up and saw the surprise on Mako's face. "Right?" She asked with a chuckle. "Also, I'm inclined to believe that I may feel the same."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. I think Bolin is right, there really is something about the two of you." Mako grinned at her. "Not to mention you get along with Bo and I just fine."

Asami smiled brightly. "I just feel so comfortable with you all." She laid her hand atop Mako's. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"It's your home, too." He gestured to her plate. "Now, I slaved over a hot stove. Dig in."

* * *

Korra opened her eyes slowly and squinted at the sunlight coming in through the window. She lazily rolled her head to the side to see Asami sitting in bed next to her, she was engrossed what Korra assumed were Satomobile schematics. Korra smiled and watched her carefully. She felt like she had seen this sight hundreds of times before.  _I could get used to this. Spirits, why does she have to be so fucking beautiful?_ She leaned over and kissed Asami's arm.

She glanced up and saw Asami smiling down at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastically." Korra sat up and pecked Asami's cheek. "What time is it?"

"About eleven-thirty." Asami set her schematics aside and rested her head on Korra's shoulder. "I had a nice breakfast with Mako at about nine. He's a good guy."

"He is." Korra kissed the top of her head. "I could get used to waking up like this."

"Yeah, me too. You were so cute when I slipped out of bed.I almost couldn't bring myself to leave." Asami cooed and snuggled into Korra.

"Well, you're back now." The younger woman said with a chuckle. She motioned to Asami's schematics. "How goes it?"

"Well enough. I need to reevaluate the structural integrity of the frame. I've been looking over the notes my dad made and I guess a passenger side-impact would cripple the whole frame." Asami said while rubbing the bridge of her nose. She lifted her head up and noticed Korra's slightly confused expression. She chuckled softly. "If the car got hit on the passenger side it could prove fatal to anyone sitting on that side. Front or back seat."

"I know enough to know that is bad." Korra smiled. "You're smart. I have faith in you."

She laced her fingers with Asami's and squeezed gently. Asami turned her head and kissed Korra's temple. Korra smiled and bit her lip, an incredible woman like this in bed next to her? Yeah, she could get used to this. Asami tucked a hair behind her ear and glanced at Korra.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I could get used to having a woman like you around."

Asami raised a curious eyebrow. "Like me?"

"Yeah. Smart, cool, collected, funny, kind, friendly, and not to mention beautiful beyond words."

The businesswoman looked away and blushed a deep shade of crimson. "You're too sweet."

"Asami, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. I've never been a 'love at first sight' kind of person, but you just got in my head and I can't get you out." Korra said nervously.

She was silenced with a finger to her lips. "Korra, we're going to keep going in circles with these conversations. You don't need to apologize. I don't care if it hasn't been long. There is a definite spark between us and I'm not going to deny or run for it. Besides, stranger things have happened. I was never a 'love at first sight' kind of person either, but that doesn't matter anymore. If the fates are dangling a chance for me to be happy, truly happy, I'm going to reach for it."

Asami shifted a bit so she could look at Korra more fully. "Yes, I grew up with money, but that doesn't guarantee happiness. Dad never had time for me and I never had friends who didn't want something material. Women just wanted me for my body or money. Now look at me: I'm in an environment where the only things I'm expected to give are friendship and love and I'm getting that in return. Not to mention an amazing woman who looks at me like I'm a goddess."

"You are," Korra whispered softly and sincerely. Asami smiled in return.

"See what I mean? Fate is waving this in front of my face and I'm going to take it. Korra, I'm falling for you and falling hard."

"I'm already yours," Korra said leaning in and kissing Asami gently.

"I've given up trying to fight this. I'm going to let myself love and be loved by you. I deserve some damn happiness in my life." Asami looked away almost shamefully. "Maybe Mom has been looking out for me."

Korra turned Asami's face back towards her. "What do you mean?"

"I lost my mother when I was very young and I've always felt like she has watched over and protected me. Maybe you're her way of making sure I'm taken care of. She brought us together. Damn it, Korra." The younger woman cocked her head but was taken by surprise when she saw a solitary tear roll down Asami's cheek. "I love you, Korra. I'm not going to try and tell myself I need to wait or it's all moving too fast. I've fallen in love with you."

A dazzling smile broke out across both of their faces. Korra cupped Asami's face with her hands and brought her in for a tender kiss. "I love you too, Asami." She pushed Asami back onto the pillows and smirked. "Why don't we take some time for ourselves and get a little closer?"

Asami wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her lover's statement. She relaxed further into the bed and pulled Korra to her. "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

"Look who finally rolled out of bed." Mako said with an amused look in his eyes. "How's your face? Does it hurt?"

Bolin shrugged. "Not so much right now."

"Really? Because it's killing me."

Bolin groaned and punched his brother playfully in the shoulder. "Leave the jokes to Korra and me. Have the girls even left their room yet?"

"I had breakfast with Asami, but she went back upstairs to look at some of her designs. She's a really nice person. I think she'll treat Korra right." Mako said clearing off a space for Bolin on the couch. "You want me to make you something to eat?"

"Something soft sounds nice. Chewing and I aren't on speaking terms right now."

Mako stood and pulled his brother into a brief hug. "You sit down and take it easy. I'll grab you 'something soft.'"

Bolin merely smiled in return as Mako disappeared into the kitchen.  _I've got a great brother._ He leaned back and sighed. _I wonder how the girls are coming along. I don't know what it is, but I feel that those two were meant for each other._

His eyes slid shut and he laughed. "I think this still counts as talking to yourself, Bo." He muttered.

Mako reemerged a few moments later and handed Bolin a bowl of something relatively unidentifiable. Bolin raised a questioning brow and his brother laughed.

"Just eat it."

The emerald-eyed man took a wary bite of the mystery mush. He looked up at his brother, dumbstruck. "This looks absolutely disgusting but it doesn't taste half bad. How do you do it?"

"That's a closely guarded secret. I'll take it to my grave." The two men chuckled and Mako fell back onto the couch next to his brother. "I'm glad Korra didn't mess you up too badly."

"Me too, but my face does still hurts like a bitch," Bolin said between bites. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I'm going to clear out that office for Asami and I think she and Korra are going to unpack her stuff and set it up in her room." He smiled. "Excuse me,  _their_  room."

"What does that leave me to do?"

"Rest," Mako said matter-of-factly. "You're not going to push yourself. Take some Bolin time."

Bolin stroked his chin. "You know, I'd love to sit outside with a book."

"Then do it, but finish your food first."

* * *

Korra nuzzled into Asami's bare shoulder and sighed happily. "That. Was. Amazing."

Asami chuckled throatily and kissed the top of her head. "You were amazing. You're so tender with me." She slipped an arm around Korra's shoulders and moved her fingers up and down her back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Korra whispered dreamily. "Can we just stay in bed all day?"

They shared a quiet laugh.

"I would like to unpack my things, but we don't have to get up just yet."

"Good," Korra said with a soft smile. "I just love being with you like this. I never imagined that I'd have anything like this."

"This?"

"You. Someone who loves me." Azure eyes locked on emerald ones. "Happiness."

Asami's heart jumped when she saw the misting of tears in Korra's eyes. She knew that Korra meant every word. The older woman pulled her closer.

"My heart is yours, Korra."

"I'll be gentle with it," Korra whispered tenderly. "Will you be gentle with mine?"

"I'll cherish it for as long as you'll let me have it," Asami whispered before brushing her lips against Korra's.

Asami stroked Korra's cheek with her thumb and smiled at her. Korra grinned back at her. Neither one felt the need to question feelings anymore.

They both realized that their hearts did, indeed, belong to the other person and they were perfectly fine with that. The two women were brought out of their sweet serenity by a gentle knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Korra called out, begrudgingly lifting her head off of her lover's shoulder.

"Mako. I just wanted to let you both know that I'm going to start clearing out the office. I'm going to put everything in my room and you, me, and Bo can go through it later. I think there might actually be a desk in there." He chuckled as he spoke through the door.

Asami smiled. "Sounds great. Korra and I are going to unpack my stuff."

"Mako?" Korra asked tentatively.

"Korra?"

"Thanks for knocking."

She smiled when she heard Mako's deep chuckle. "I've learned my lesson when it comes to that, plus, it's probably a safe bet to assume you two aren't decent until proven otherwise."

Asami laughed outright and Korra blushed. "Alright, we're done now." She rolled her eyes as she heard Mako's laughter traveling down the hallway. "Idiot."

"Is he wrong?" Asami asked, gesturing to their naked forms.

"Oh, shut up," Korra grumbled. "We should probably get started. We may have to rearrange the room. I have a walk-in closet and a dresser, I figured we could just share them."

"That sounds fine. You closet seems fairly large." Asami said while stretching. "Do you mind if I shower first? You should probably eat something, too."

Korra nodded and kissed Asami. "Sounds good."

* * *

Bolin settled into the chair in the backyard. He leaned back and smiled, enjoying the sunlight on his face.  _Ok, this is nice. Mako had the right idea._  He thought with an easy smile.  _Maybe taking a hit from Korra didn't turnout to be such a bad thing. I just hope the diner can recover._

The smile fell from his face.  _Damn it. This is all my fault._   _We're going to lose so much money. Wait. No. Korra and Asami were able to use this time to essentially get together. Ha! Bolin, you saved the day after all. Besides, money can be remade; the girls may have never gotten this chance otherwise._

Bolin touched his injured cheek gingerly.  _Well, that's what I'm going to tell myself._

He opened the book in his hands, but before he could begin to read it, he heard a low rustling in the bushes across the yard. Bolin arched a dark brow and leaned forward as the rustling continued.

He jumped when a fuzzy red and white head poked out of the bush and looked at him. Bolin rested his elbows on his knees and cooed. "Hi, there." He held a gentle hand out as the little creature emerged from the bush. A smile danced across Bolin's face with child-like enthusiasm. "I think you're a fire ferret."

The fuzzy creature walked towards Bolin cautiously. His heart jumped when the creature sniffed his hand and rubbed its head against it. He smiled and stroked its head softly.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed. "Yeah, you are a fire ferret. Come here little buddy."

Bolin patted his lap and the fire ferret jumped up into it. It crawled up and licked the end of Bolin's nose, he responded with a hearty laugh and scratching its ear.

The fire ferret curled up in his lap and drifted off to sleep. Bolin smiled and his own eyes slid shut.

"I think I made a new friend today." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Wow. This is a lot of clothing." Korra said while chewing. Her eyes fell to the many stacks of clothing that covered her bed. "Wait, did you separate these by color?"

"Color, fabric type, and season," Asami mumbled absently while rummaging through a bag. Her eyes flicked up to captures Korra's. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"It begins," Korra said taking an exaggerated bite out of her dumpling. "The relationship nagging."

Asami cringed. "I'm not nagging, it's just a pet peeve."

The younger woman swallowed and laughed. "Sorry. I was just messing with you."

Asami waved her hand dismissively and continued her rummaging. "Where in the hell is it?"

"What are you looking for?"

"My jewelry box. I know I packed it. I thought I pulled it out earlier."

"Oh, I put it on the dresser," Korra said motioning to it. She jumped when Asami shot her a rather cold look. Her eyes widened. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm extremely particular about my organization. If you're going to move something, please tell me." Asami grumbled.

Korra's eyes widened even further. "I-I'm sorry."

Asami put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "No, it's fine. You didn't know. I'm sorry I lashed out." She reached out and pulled Korra into her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed."

"What's going on?"

"Trying to figure out where I'm going to put things without disturbing your stuff, I'm essentially invading your space."

Korra frowned at the taller woman. "No, that was the Northern Tribe. You're moving in. It's your room, too. We'll rearrange however much you'd like."

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-damn it. I wasn't trying to-." Asami rested her forehead on Korra's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said 'invade.'"

The other woman chuckled. "You didn't offend me. I was just saying that this is your space too." Korra pointed to the headdress that was resting on the nightstand. "That's the only thing I'd like to stay put. I've always kept that headdress by my bedside. Since I was a little girl. A family heirloom."

"Alright." Asami lifted her head and kissed Korra on the cheek.

"So, why don't I stay out of your way and let you finish unpacking. Just tell me where you want something to go."

Asami blushed. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, love."

* * *

"How can so much shit fit in a space that is so fucking small?" Mako groaned, dragging another massive box out of the office. "This is insane."

He dropped the box and sighed.

"Insane…"

He turned when he heard a bedroom door open. Korra stepped out of the room. "How is this going?"

"I didn't even realize we had this much stuff." He said throwing his hands up.

Korra looked at the stacks of boxes and laughed. "Damn. Do you want a hand? Turns out Asami is really particular about her stuff, so I'm giving her some space to work."

"That would be amazing. I told Bolin to take it easy today and I think I bit off more than I could chew."

"I've got you." She said moving towards the closet.

* * *

Asami mentally chastised herself for snapping at Korra. "I am such an idiot."

She slid open the closet door and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, I've worried about closet space for nothing."

It turns out Korra did not have much of a wardrobe.  _She doesn't seem like the type to be concerned with superficial things like this. She's been through so much._ The businesswoman frowned.  _Here I am complaining about being stressed and she's been through hell. She's seen the horrors of war and I'm the one who is being comforted? Damn it, Asami._

Asami bit her lip. She had led a safe and sheltered existence up until this point.  _The only thing I've had to deal with is losing Mom. You really are just spoiled, Asami._

She sat down on the bed and stared at her hands.

"Damn it."

* * *

Bolin opened his eyes and glanced down at his lap. His little furry friend was still there. He stroked its ear and smiled when it yawned. It stood up and looked at Bolin.

"How are you, little guy?"

The fire ferret jumped up on his arms and climbed up to his shoulder. Bolin froze but relaxed when it rubbed its head on the uninjured side of his face.

"Do you have a name?" The fire ferret cocked its head. "I'll take that as a no. Hmm, you look like a Pabu."

The fire ferret rubbed against his face again.

"You like that? Pabu?" Bolin smiled and tentatively picked it up. It relaxed in his hands. Bolin examined it closely. "You're a boy, but you probably knew that already. Well, I'm Bolin. It's nice to meet you, Pabu."

Pabu almost looked like he was smiling and this made Bolin's heart leap. He felt like a child again.

"I really hope you're not someone's pet, because I kind of want you all to myself." He set Pabu down on his lap. Pabu curled up again and shut his eyes. "I hope this is your way of agreeing with me."

* * *

"Finally, we're finished." Mako said with a yawn. "How long did this take?"

"Feels like a lifetime." Korra leaned against the wall. "But we got everything set up and she can rearrange as she sees fit."

Mako nodded. "I'm still trying to figure out where we even got that bulletin board."

"I have no idea. Works in our favor though. I'm sure Asami could use one."

"Stranger things have happened," Mako said stroking his chin. "Oh, I don't think I ever said anything, but she's going to take over the books for the diner."

Korra raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, I fought her over it though." Mako crossed his arms. "It just feels like a hand out, but she said she wants to pull her weight around here."

"She may be able to pull us out of the red. We could save the diner. Did you tell her how bad off we are?"

Mako shook his head. "She'll find out soon enough. Do you think it's right for her to take over?"

"She's not 'taking over' she's just going to handle the finances. She's probably really good at it if her dad is letting her design her own line of Satomobiles."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I know. You know me, Korra; I've always felt like I've had to figure things out. I looked after Bolin for so many years."

"You're not losing control."

"I'm useful!" He said clenching his fists.

Korra crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "This isn't about Asami."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you!" Mako was shaking with anger. "Bolin and I are your family and you leave out this massive detail about your past! Damn it, Korra!"

She stepped towards him. "Mako, it's not like that. It-it's just hard to talk about. It was never a matter of trust or anything like that. There has just been so much else to worry about. I'm dealing with it. I am."

"You don't have to do this alone. Let us help you." He pulled Korra into his arms and held her tightly. "Let  _me_ help you."

Korra slid her arms around Mako and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would hurt you so much that I didn't say anything. I trust you guys. I trust  _you_ , Mako."

"I will say this, I'm glad Asami coming around prompted you to talk about this. I'm irritated that you couldn't talk about it before, but I understand. I'm just so glad she was able find a way into your heart." Mako said pulling back to look at her. "I just can't get that look on your face out of my head. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, but I'll do my best to let you all in from now on," Korra promised with a smile.

Mako returned her smile and kissed her on the forehead before pulling away. "You better. I can't stand to see my sister in pain and me not be able to do anything." Korra smiled up at him. "Alright. You go tell Asami we're done and I'm going to finish taking these boxes to the basement."

"Are you glad we decided to be lazy and just move them as opposed to going through them?"

"Oh yeah."

Korra simply laughed.

* * *

Asami crossed her arms and looked around the room. She had finally finished putting her things away. She examined the room carefully and hoped Korra wouldn't be angry about the few changes she had made to the room. She turned when the door opened.

"Wow, this place looks great," Korra exclaimed. Asami couldn't contain her smile.

"I was worried you'd be annoyed or something." She admitted looking away bashfully.

Korra studied her. "Where is that confidence I admire so much?"

Asami sighed. "I just feel like I have no room to complain." Korra raised a curious brow and Asami continued. "I'm stressed out about moving and you've been through war."

The younger woman groaned and rolled her eyes. "First Mako and now you…" Asami crossed her arms. "Mako lectured me about that in the hallway. Asami, you have every right to feel stressed out."

"I'm a spoiled rich kid."

"Oh, stop it!" Korra put her hands on her hips and stared Asami down. "You're allowed to feel stressed out. Yes, I've been through a lot but it doesn't make it any more or less important that what any of you have been through. I love you, Asami. We should be supporting each other not playing 'Who Has The Most Baggage.'"

Asami's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Korra. I guess this is a little out my usual demeanor."

"A little, but it shows that we can open up and talk. Look at us having communication."

A sly smile danced across Asami face. "You…"

"Me…" Korra said with a wink. "Anyway, the office is all setup for you to do with as you wish."

"Very nice. It's very sweet of you all to let me have it." Asami said gratefully. "I'm taking over the finances for the diner."

Korra nodded. "Mako told me." She said. "You're in for a challenge."

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

Asami straightened her shoulders. "I'm sure I can figure it out." She said evenly.

"There it is," Korra said sweetly pulling Asami close. "I find your confidence extremely sexy."

She looked down at Korra and arched a dark brow suggestively. "I'm sure that's not the only thing."

"Not at all."

Asami smiled and kissed Korra tenderly. "Well, I'm all moved in." She smiled when Korra pulled her close. "Admittedly, I took over most of the closet."

"Not like I was using it."

"And the bathroom." Korra raised and eyebrow and Asami smiled. "It takes a lot of work to look this good."

"You look incredible no matter what."

Asami blushed softly and kissed Korra again. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Well, Miss Sato, I'll keep up the flattery as long as you'll let me."

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you, Asami."

Asami leaned down for a kiss, but just as Korra's brushed against hers a booming voice called out from downstairs.

"EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's been a long time. I used this chapter to set up the building blocks for the family foundations. I've done the 'Love At First Sight' arc and I'm moving onto the emotional building in relationships and families.
> 
> I hope you guys stick with me and I really appreciate you guys reading. Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

"Um, Bolin, what is that?" Mako asked with crossed arms.

" _That_  is a he and his name is Pabu," Bolin said with a pout while holding Pabu close to him.

Mako turned when he heard Korra and Asami enter the living room. Korra cocked her head to the side and looked at Bolin in confusion. "Um, Bolin…"

Asami rested her hands on her hips. "Is that a fire ferret?"

Bolin held Pabu up and nodded excitedly. "Isn't he adorable? I found him when I was resting out in the backyard. Little guy hopped right up in my lap and snuggled down with me."

Korra stepped forward and scratched Pabu behind the ear. "Well, he is cute."

"And probably full of diseases," Mako said eyeing Pabu suspiciously. "If you want to keep it you're the one cleaning up after it."

"Don't be such a such a wet blanket, Mako." Asami scolded playfully. "Maybe the universe is cutting Bolin a break after everything the poor boy has been through."

Korra's shoulders slumped and Asami chuckled. Mako sighed threw his hands up. "Let's hope my turn is next." He muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked placing Pabu on his shoulder.

"Korra and Asami found each other and now you got a new friend." Mako crossed his arms. "Like I said, let's hope my turn is next."

Bolin smiled softly and walked to Mako, pulling him into a hug. "Are you alright, bro?"

Mako rested his head on Bolin's shoulder. "Not really."

He pulled away and patted Mako's arm. "Let's go out back and talk about this."

Mako pulled his scarf over his mouth and nodded. Bolin turned to Korra, who nodded. The two men made their way to the back door and exited to the yard.

"What was that about?" Asami asked turning to look at Korra.

"Sometimes they just need to go talk things out. It's probably about their parents." Korra said rubbing the back of her neck. "It's the only thing they don't like to talk about in front of me."

"They keep that private?"

"Very."

"I can understand that…" Asami said quietly.

Korra put her hand on Asami's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said my mother died when I was young?" Asami asked quietly to which Korra nodded. "She was killed during a break in when I was six."

"A break in?"

"Mobsters tried to rob our mansion and she was killed trying to stop them from coming into my room." Asami sighed. "Dad came running but her was too late. They stabbed her and she died in his arms."

Korra pulled Asami into her arms. "I'm so sorry, love."

"Oh, it's alright. I just don't talk about it much. I miss her, but I try not to focus too much on how she died. I still get nightmares sometimes." Asami sighed again. "I didn't say anything that first night because I felt like it would have been in poor taste considering Bolin just told me about their parents being murdered."

"There you go again with those damn manners. You're family. You can be honest with them if you want." Korra paused for a moment and studied Asami carefully. She reached up and playfully hit her on the back of the head. "That's for thinking you didn't have anything to fret over. You've seen your own horrors."

The businesswoman smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you, dear."

The younger woman grinned devilishly and returned the kiss. "Anything for you, babe."

* * *

"What's going on, bro?" Bolin asked sitting down next to Mako.

Mako sighed and dropped his head down. "It's hard to admit."

"Pabu?"

"No." Mako ran his hands through his hair. "It's Korra and Asami."

"Wait, what?" Bolin leaned back and studied his brother.

"It's the way they act around each other. Korra is so smitten with her."

"Yeah, it's cute. What is this about?" Bolin's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, are you jealous or something?"

"No, that's not it at all. It just reminds me of the way that Dad was so smitten with Mom." Mako fingered the scarf at his neck. "I'm just missing Mom and Dad right now. Those two just spark every memory I have of our parents and it got me to missing them. Plus, the three of you have all had these great things happen and I've got nothing. I saw the way you looked at that fire ferret. I haven't seen you that happy in a long time."

Bolin wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Mako, you'll get something. Even if Korra, Asami, and me have to engineer it."

Mako laughed and punched Bolin on the arm. "Thanks, man. I love you, little bro."

"I love you too, big bro."

* * *

"This…is so much worse than you guys let on." Asami mumbled with a horrified expression. "You guys have been hemorrhaging money for months. It's amazing you haven't gone under yet. Wait…if these figures are right you haven't paid your meat vendor in six months."

"We probably haven't," Korra said leaning her hip against the desk in Asami's newly obtained office. "He's been cutting us a break. We're the really the only eatery in town and most of the town eats at the diner. So, if we run out of something it can get pretty ugly. I think Mako has been doing odd jobs for him here and there to try and compensate."

"That's charitable, but certainly not the most economically beneficially for either of them," Asami said with a sigh. "It's going to be difficult to get this place back on track without sacrificing quality. It can be done, but I'm going to have to do some wheeling and dealing. Where's the number for the meat vendor, I want to set up an appointment with him."

"Chen doesn't have a phone. He just has the farm on the southern side of the highway. We get a delivery every Tuesday, you'll have to catch him then." Korra smiled sympathetically when Asami flashed her a dubious look. She could tell Asami was in total business mode.

"Alright, I'm just going to put this out there, these records are a mess. Mako is great, but had no idea what he was doing."

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "How screwed are we?"

"Pretty screwed, but it's not unscrewable," Asami said laying the forms on the desk. She leaned back and the chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What's the produce situation?"

"Tenzin and Pema." Korra blushed when Asami raised her eyebrows expectantly. "I look after the kids sometimes. We pay them when we can. Honestly, I think people cut us a break because they like the food and don't want us to be screw financially."

"I'll figure this out," Asami said calmly.

Korra moved behind Asami and began to rub her shoulders. The businesswoman moaned and slid her eyes shut. Korra smiled and bent down to place a kiss on her ear. Asami turned her head and Korra's lips were there to meet hers.

"Mmmm, I love you." Asami purred.

"I love you, too." Korra grinned and pecked her on the nose.

"Spirits, this just feels so normal," Asami said happily. "Like we've been doing it for years."

"Right? It's simply fantastic."

The two women chuckled happily and smiled at each other. Asami glanced back at the paperwork and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I have an idea…"

"Ok…"

"Why don't I just front the money to get business back on track? It would make this whole process a lot easier with the changes I'm making."

"Changes?"

"Yeah, business tweaking and changing some utility providers." Asami pulled a notepad out of the desk. "I'm going to take an inventory of what dishes are served the most. If it's a specialty dish that doesn't sell much, we'll get rid of it. That should save money on specialty ingredients."

"Makes sense."

"You think the guys will mind?"

"Probably not," Korra said with a shrug.

"Good." Asami stood and grinned seductively. "Now, since that is all taken care of why don't we retire to the bedroom?"

Korra wiggled her eyebrows. "That's an enticing thought."

Asami took Korra's hand and led her out of the office towards their bedroom.

* * *

"Are you sure, Asami? That's a lot of money." Mako asked with crossed arms.

Asami raised her eyebrows and gave Mako a dubious look. "Really, it's fine. I have that much and it would make things easier."

Bolin gave a thumbs up and Korra shrugged her shoulders. Mako nodded. "Alright, we have a deal. I'll turn over finances to Asami."

The businesswoman smiled and shook Mako's hand. Bolin and Korra smiled at each other. Mako sighed woefully.

"I'm going to go for a walk." He said with a flat expression. "I just some time to think."

Bolin frowned as Mako moved past them to leave. Asami raised an eyebrow at him and Bolin shook his head.

"He's just having a rough time right now," Bolin admitted. "I'm going to go after him."

"He's going to need you, Bo," Korra said softly.

Bolin simply nodded and turned to follow Mako. Korra frowned and Asami laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Let's give them some space." She said placing a gentle kiss on Korra's cheek. "Why don't we hop in the car and I can take you for a spin?"

"Take me for a spin?" Korra asked dubiously.

Asami smirked. "I love the thrill of being able to take my Satomobile down a back road at top speed. It's exhilarating. Well, and kind of hot."

"You think cars are hot?"

"You've never been in a Satomobile doing eighty down the highway with the top down, have you?" Korra shook her head and Asami smiled triumphantly. "You're in for a treat."

* * *

"Talk to me, Mako." Bolin said evenly.

Mako shook his head and began to walk in circles. "I don't understand it, Bo. I can't do anything right anymore. First Korra doesn't talk to me then Asami just swoops in out of nowhere and saves the day. I just feel like I'm drifting far away from everyone."

Bolin placed his hands on Mako's shoulders to stop him from moving. "Mako, stop. You're not drifting and you're not losing control. No one thinks any less of you. So, stop being a broody man-child!"

He looked at Bolin and sighed remorsefully. "I'm just run down, man. This fucking diner is driving me absolutely nuts. I had so many other plans."

"I know, but it was the hand we were dealt. You don't have to stay, Mako. I know you want you want to do." Bolin pulled his brother in close. "I know you want to be a cop."

Mako held Bolin tight. "I want to protect people like Mom and Dad. They didn't deserve to die, people like that shouldn't."

Bolin pulled back and looked at Mako in the eyes. "Listen to me. I'm your brother and I'm telling you to go do this. I know you'd make an excellent police officer, a firm but a fair one. If you put half as much effort into that as you did looking after me, you'll be Chief of Police in Republic City by age thirty."

"Do you really think I can do this?" Mako asked, looking away in embarrassment.

"I know you can. Do you want Korra's opinion too?"

Mako nodded weakly. "Her and Asami."

"And Asami?" Bolin asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." Mako looked up with a small smile. "I have a feeling she's here to stay."

* * *

"Faster! Go faster!" Korra shouted out from the passenger seat.

Asami grinned and she stole a glance of the younger woman out of the corner of her eye. Korra was like an over excited four year old. She clapped her hands and cheered when Asami pushed down on the accelerator.

The businesswoman felt a thrilling surge at her lover's excitement. She smirked as she took a hard corner. Korra laughed heartily and gripped Asami's thigh in excitement.

"I told you that you were in for a treat. " Asami called out over the roaring engine.

"You were right! This is amazing!" Korra brushed the hair out of her face. "You're amazing, love."

She saw the upcoming stoplight and Asami let up on the accelerator. She sighed happily to herself. The car slowed to a stop and she turned to look at Korra, but her eyebrows shot up when she saw how the expression on Korra's face had turned to one of dread.

Asami's eye moved to the billboard next to the stoplight. It had been promoting the southern integration into the United Republic, but the words ' _Kill All The Southern Savages'_  had been painted across it.

Korra's eyes fell to her lap and she clenched her hands into fists. Asami gripped the steering wheel, her anger escalating. She moved the car through the stoplight and pulled off on the side of the road before reaching over and taking one of Korra's hands.

"Don't let it get to you." She said softly.

"I try not to, but it's hard," Korra admitted.

Asami grit her teeth. "I'm surprised someone in this town would do that. Everyone seems to like you."

Korra laughed woefully. "You're kidding, right? I put up with this shit more often than you would think."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Whatever. It was the way the North smeared us during the war." A dark expression washed over her face. "People here in the United Republic think we're knuckle-dragging savages or something like that. Just middles barbarians. Unfortunately, if I get angry I give them viable examples to use for that point. Believe me, I'd love nothing more than to hunt these people down and show them how much of a savage I can be."

"Korra," Asami said softly. "I can never understand how this feels, but you're better than violence like that."

"Apparently not, I've done it before."

"That was different. You were fighting for your life."

Korra leaned back in the seat and sighed. "I'm sorry, Asami. I really am. I didn't mean to get weird. You're not from The South or even of Southern lineage, so I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't think I ever really could understand. I'm a spoiled rich girl from a somewhat multicultural family, so I've had heavy influences from both sides."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad's family was all from the Fire Nation and my mom's family was from Omashu in the Earth Kingdom," Asami replied. "So, no one custom meant more than another. I don't have your sense of heritage."

"Can I admit something?" Korra asked nervously.

"Sure."

"I really appreciate you're being honest. You realize you probably couldn't understand. Not many people do."

"Just because I can't understand how you feel doesn't mean that I'm not going to be pissed off that someone is threatening you. I will protect you, not because of some noble cause, but because I love you. Fiercely." Asami said sternly. "If someone wanted to hurt you, they'd have to get through me first."

"Maybe we should have a sparing match sometime. I'd love to see what you can do." Korra said, lacing her fingers with Asami's. "I know you'd never let anyone hurt me, the same way I'd never let anyone hurt you."

"We protect each other. I like that." Asami said with a grim smile. "Is there anyone we can call about this shit?"

"No one that would actually do anything," Korra said with a snort. "I'm the only Southerner for miles. I mean Tenzin's mother was from The South, but he doesn't look it so I think people just forget. I'm really the only one who would see this."

Asami's jade eyes flashed dangerously and Korra raised her eyebrows when she saw this. "I'll take care of this." Her eyes flicked over to Korra. "I'll make sure whoever did this will pay. In more ways than one."

"I thought lashing out like that was counterintuitive."

"Not for me and, frankly, I'm not above it." Asami seethed.

"Spirits, you are sexy when you're pissed off," Korra said with a salacious grin.

Asami furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not pissed off. I'm livid."

Korra released Asami's hand and squeezed her thigh. "We'll kick their asses, together, in due time. However, for now, let's just go home. Again, you are so sexy when you're pissed or livid."

Asami finally cracked a smile. "If you enjoy this, just wait until we get home."

* * *

Asami shoved Korra hard against the door and kissed her ferociously. Korra pulled the industrialist flush against her. When Asami's tongue found it's way past her lips, Korra moaned into their kiss.

This only seemed to encourage Asami, who was prepared to signify that Korra was hers. She broke the kiss and bit down on Korra's neck. This caused the younger woman to buck her hips. Asami grabbed one of Korra's thighs and lifted it up.

Korra wrapped her leg around Asami's waist while the businesswoman's hand slid the length of Korra's thigh and gripped her backside. Korra pushed her back and Asami raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow in question.

"Naked. I need to touch you." Korra panted out.

Asami growled as she yanked Korra's shirt above her head, after which she shed her own. Korra's hands went to work on the button on Asami's jeans. She had just undone it when Asami turned her around and pushed her harshly on the bed.

She slid her pants down her hips and Korra fought her own off. Asami reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. She grinned wolfishly and slid the straps off of her shoulders before dropping it dismissively. Korra's eyes locked on her heaving chest and she licked her lips.

"Take yours off," Asami commanded. "Now."

Korra trembled at the authoritative tone in her lover's voice. She obeyed and quickly shed her bra and the rest of her clothing. Asami grinned down at her.

"Eager, are we?" She purred as she slid her own lace panties over her hips.

"Yes." Korra breathed out helplessly.

When the Asami kicked the red lace underwear onto the floor, she crawled up Korra's length and grabbed her thighs. She winked salaciously as she pulled Korra hard against her; their cores flush against each other.

The businesswoman rocked her hips against Korra's. The younger woman moaned and wrapped her legs around Asami's waist. Asami groaned deeply in Korra's ear as she began to thrust faster. Korra dug her nails in Asami's shoulders and cried out.

Korra's hips began to thrust with Asami's and both women moaned and panted wildly; Asami bit and sucked Korra's neck causing the other woman to rake her nails across the businesswoman's back.

"I'm…I'm close, Asami." Korra gasped out feverishly.

Asami halted all movements and pushed away from Korra. The younger woman whimpered, but the industrialist kissed her tenderly. She pulled away and winked before sliding down Korra's length. She lifted her lover's thighs over her shoulders and moved her tongue through her.

Korra tangled her fingers in Asami's silken tresses and arched her back. Asami slid a finger inside Korra and her tongue moved circles around Korra's clit. When Asami added another finger and hooked them upwards that she felt Korra's clench around them. Her lover's body began to tremble.

Korra cried her name and rode out her orgasm. Asami pulled her fingers out slowly and crawled up Korra's form.

"Spirits _._  You are feisty when you're livid." Korra panted. "I feel thoroughly worked over."

She wiped the sweat beads from her forehead and wrapped an arm around Asami's shoulder.

Asami chuckled throatily and nipped at the fresh bite mark on Korra's neck. The younger woman snorted in protest.

"Marking your territory?"

"You better believe it." Asami purred, running a hand down Korra's bare abdomen. "You're mine."

"You seem to forget you're mine," Korra whispered predatorily as she pushed Asami on her back. She grazed her lips across Asami's neck before biting her hard. Asami clutched Korra's shoulders and moaned softly.

"Remind me, then."


	10. Chapter 10

"Bolin!" Mako bellowed. "Get this rat away from me!"

"He's not a rat, he's a fire ferret!" Bolin shouted back.

* * *

Korra lifted her head at the yelling coming from downstairs. As it continued, she groaned and rolled over, resting her head on Asami's shoulder.

"Isn't it too early for them to be yelling?" She mumbled with a yawn.

Asami sighed and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's three-thirty in the morning."

"Ugh. Can't they just knock it off?" Korra mumbled.

"I think it's about Pabu," Asami said sitting up. "We should-"

"I'm up. I'm up." Korra said stretching.

The women, clad only in pajamas, padded their way down the stairs to see Mako holding a rolled up newspaper and Bolin clutching Pabu to his chest.

"I want that thing outside! NOW!" Mako yelled.

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Bolin shouted back.

"Anything wrong?" Mako threw his hands up. "He was on my face!"

"He was just sleeping!"

"On! My! Face!"

Asami and Korra looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Mako took a threatening step towards Bolin, who held Pabu tighter to him.

"Mako, just relax." Korra said.

Mako turned angrily to Korra. "Would you 'just relax' if that thing was sleeping on your face? I want it out!"

He stepped closer to his brother and reached out for Pabu, who scrambled up Bolin's shoulders.

"If Korra gets to keep her girlfriend, I should get to keep my fire ferret!" Bolin cried out while pushing Mako away.

Korra and Asami looked at each other and stared.

"Did you seriously just compare my girlfriend to your pet?" Korra asked with a genuinely confused expression.

"Yes!" Bolin said. "Think of the parallels!"

"Parallels?"

"You were lost with no direction and then fate dropped a life changing thing in your lap," Bolin said indignantly. "Same thing with Pabu."

Asami tapped her chin. "He actually is making a decent point."

"You and a fire ferret are not the same thing!" Korra said putting her hands on her hips.

"No, but we're both introductions that change lives. Bolin has a point, if I get to stay, why doesn't Pabu?"

"Because you are not a disease ridden animal!" Mako said pointing to Pabu. "That is."

"Let Bolin have this," Asami said calmly. She looked at Bolin and Pabu. "He'll just have to stay off of Mako's bed. I'll pay for a vet to get him checked out."

"Really?" Bolin asked excitedly. She nodded with a smile. "You're the best, Asami!"

Mako sighed. "Fine, if he sees a vet, he can stay." He waved the whole situation off. "I'm going back to bed."

Korra raised an eyebrow as she watched Mako ascend the stairs in a huff. She turned back to Asami as she hugged Bolin.

"Come on, Pabu. Stay with me, ignore mean old Mako." Bolin cooed as he returned upstairs.

"You know, you and Pabu aren't the same," Korra said.

Asami smiled knowingly. "Sure we are. We were both wayward travelers until we found our home on a countryside road."

She bent down and kissed Korra's cheek. The younger woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ever the romantic."

"Yes ma'am. Now, let's go back to bed."

* * *

Asami sat at her desk and rubbed her eyes. She leaned back and looked at the calendar on her office wall. The past six months had gone by steadily. She had managed to pull the diner back from the brink of financial ruin and form a sturdy relationship with Korra.

Korra had grown comfortable in her relationship with Asami and had even begun to make plans to take Asami to meet her parents. Korra had even begun researching possible career options.

Bolin had finally convinced Mako to keep Pabu. The two had become inseparable, much to the dismay of some of the customers; he kept Pabu in the kitchen with him. He had even met a girl named Opal, who had come to learn some of Tenzin's ancestral history. She would come to the diner for lunch every day and he would come out to flirt casually.

Mako, however, still seemed to be at odds. He was growing visibly moodier and was going off on his own. Once Asami fixed his Satomobile he would often go out on drives alone.

Asami frowned. ' _I wonder what has been bothering him. I doubt he'd open up to me, though._ ' She shook her head and looked back at her files. ' _Maybe I could get Korra to talk to him._ '

A soft knock on the door caused her to turn. Korra smiled and held up a bottle of rice wine.

"Busy?"

Asami smiled. "A little, but I can take a break."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Korra moved to Asami's desk and sat on the corner. "How are the plans?"

"Coming together, just a few more minor changes and I should be able to send them to my dad."

Korra opened to bottle and took a drink before handing it to Asami.

"No glasses?" The engineer asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why waste time with a glass?"

Asami chuckled and took a drink from the bottle. "So, do you think you'd be able to see what's wrong with Mako?"

"I've thought about talking to him, but he's always running off. I wonder what's with him?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm worried."

Korra clicked her tongue before taking another drink. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Mako!"

He turned to see Korra jogging to catch up with him. He stopped walking and waited.

"Where are you going?" Korra asked as she reached him.

"Was just going for a walk," Mako said impatiently.

Korra smiled. "Good, I could use one."

Mako frowned. "I want to be alone."

"Well tough," Korra said staring up at him. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Everyone is worried about you."

Mako snorted. "Bolin is too obsessed with that rat creature and your head is shoved too far up Asami's ass to care."

Korra's eyes flickered and she punched Mako in the stomach. He dropped to his knees and grunted in pain.

"S-sorry. I deserved that." He mumbled.

"Yeah, you did," Korra said with crossed arms. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Mako stood and tried to readjust himself. "I have no direction."

Korra raised her eyebrows questioningly.

The amber-eyed man continued. "You have Asami and Bolin has Pabu, not to mention that girl Opal. I'm just waiting for her to become his girlfriend." He shrugged and looked at Korra. "What do I have?"

The younger woman pursed her lips. "You have us."

"That's not what I mean. Yes, we all have each other, but what do  _I_ have?"

"Mako…"

He held his hand up. "I'm just struggling right now. I just don't know what to do with my life. I mean, I love Asami to death, but when it was just the three of us we were good. We were the best of friends. Now, Asami has you and Bolin thinking about a happy ever after."

"Do you want Asami to leave?"

'No! She's great. She fits in with us seamlessly. I just…ugh! I don't know!"

Korra took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Mako. He smiled softly and pulled her close.

"You do what makes you happy, Mako." Korra looked up at him. "We'll support you. We want you to be happy."

Mako's arms tightened around Korra. "I…I was thinking about going to Republic City and going into the Police Academy."

She smiled brightly. "Is that what you want to do?"

He nodded meekly. "I…I've always wanted to do something good. Ever since my parents…"

Korra hugged Mako tighter. "You don't need to explain. You've always had an amazing sense of right and wrong."

Mako coughed and pulled out of her arms. He chuckled and sat down on the ground. Korra plopped down next to him.

"I think this is what I want to do," Mako said. "I want to help people. I don't want kids to have to grow up like Bolin and I did."

"If that's what you want, then we'll support you," Korra said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just…I don't want to leave everyone." He said quietly.

Korra smiled somberly. "To be honest, I don't think I'd want you that far away, but you need to do what makes you happy."

Mako took Korra's hand. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She said. "Hey, it's not like we'll never see each other again. It'll only be a little while and then I'm sure you'll get breaks."

"I know, but not being around you guys all the time will suck." He said. "You guys are my family."

"Well, family sticks together no matter what," Korra said. "We will always be here for you."

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"So, Mako wants to be a police officer?" Asami asked as she changed for bed.

Korra nodded with a toothbrush in her mouth. "He says it'll make him happy."

"That's gross, Korra. Don't talk with your mouth full of toothpaste." Asami said with a face.

The younger woman rolled her eyes and spit into the sink before sticking her tongue out at Asami. "Anyway, he said that it's what he wants to do."

"Then he should do it," Asami said matter-of-factly.

"He'll have to wait for next year's recruitment, though."

"Why?"

Korra shrugged. "He needs to save up the money for everything. Only officers get lodging covered, recruits don't."

Asami looked at Korra disapprovingly. "Seriously? What is it with you people?"

"Huh?"

Asami growled in frustration as she made her way out of their bedroom. She turned and swung open the door to Mako and Bolin's room. Bolin, clad only in boxer shorts, shrieked and tired to cover himself with a pillow. She rolled her eyes.

"Where's Mako?"

"In the kitchen! Get out, you pervert!"

Asami waved him off and walked downstairs, past the questioning Korra. The older woman made her way into the kitchen to see Mako digging around in the fridge.

"Really?" She asked.

He turned with a questioning expression. "Huh?"

"You people piss me off!" Asami said with crossed arms and Korra and Bolin walked into the kitchen. "You sit here and let yourselves be miserable and you don't even ask for help!"

The three stared at a completely pissed off Asami.

"How much do you need?" Asami asked Mako sternly.

"For what?" He asked.

"The Police Academy."

"Asami…"

She stomped her foot. "Answer the fucking question!"

"About two thousand yuans for room and board." He said softly.

She sighed. "Fine, I will write you a check in the morning." He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand. "You will take it and you will like it."

She pointed to Bolin. "You will stop fighting me and let me give you money so you can take Opal on a proper first date." Her gaze flicked to Korra. "And you…"

Korra gulped and took a step backwards as Asami walked to her. "You will stop being such a stubborn idiot and let me buy you the fucking jacket you want."

"Asami, we don't need your money." Mako said.

"Mako…shut up," Korra said softly. "She's really mad."

"We don't need a handout, Asami," Mako said.

"You people sit here and complain about money and how everything is so difficult. However, I am sitting on literally millions of yuans and you treat me like it isn't good enough. I care about you all, but you sit here and refuse every offer for help I give. It's not fucking charity! For the first time, I have found a group of people who I care about." She paused and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "People who I thought cared about me."

She turned on her heel and walked towards the front door, grabbing her keys off of the hook.

"Asami!" Korra called out.

"No!" Asami shouted as she stormed out.

Korra sighed. "Damn it. I'll go after her." She ran towards the front door as fast as she could.

Mako collapsed in a chair and sighed. "I would just feel awful if we took Asami's money for everything. I don't want her to think that's the only reason she's here."

"I know, man. I know." Bolin said. "Hopefully Korra can talk her down."

* * *

Korra ran outside and caught a glimpse of Asami getting in her car. Korra dashed down the steps and ran in front of Asami's car.

"Asami! Stop!" Korra said slamming her hands on the hood.

"No! I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like I'm not good enough."

"That's not what this is! We don't want you to think your money is the only reason we want you around!" Korra said desperately. "We love you, Asami. I love you."

Asami sighed and let her hands fall from the steering wheel to her lap. "I'm sorry."

Korra moved from the front of the car to the driver's side. Asami got out of the car and let Korra take her in her arms.

"You don't need to be," Korra whispered. "Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

Mako and Bolin looked up when they entered the house. Asami sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"No," Mako said. "It's us. We've been hesitant to let you help because we don't want you to think we're taking advantage of you."

"It's the support you have to give," Bolin said. "We should have been more accepting."

"See?" Korra asked nudging the other woman. "We love you."

Asami smiled softly and leaned into Korra. The four turned when the phone rang.

"Who's calling at this hour?" Mako mumbled as he moved to the phone. He picked it up. "Hello?"

He turned to Korra. "It's your dad."

Korra frowned and took the phone. "Hello? Dad?"

" _Korra, you need to come home, something has happened._ "


End file.
